Lovesick
by MintMojo
Summary: If we meet at the right time and places. Will this happy endings belong to me and you? [NaruSasu]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : NaruSasu**

**Warning : Yaoi**

**Rated : M**

**•**

**•**

**Lovesick**

**•**

**By: MintMojo**

**•**

**•**

* * *

Seorang wanita berparas cantik dengan rambutnya yang berwarna pink seperti permen gulali terlihat sedang melangkahkan kakinya di koridor sekolah dengan sedikit tergesa. Bahkan sesekali ia meneriaki beberapa murid yang menghalangi jalannya.

-BRAK-

Ia membuka pintu kelas dengan kasar. Membuat seluruh murid yang berada di kelasnya menoleh kearahnya dengan bingung.

"Hey santailah sedikit nona cantik, ini masih pagi..." Celetuk murid dengan tanda segitiga terbalik di pipinya.

Tidak memperdulikan celotehan sang murid, ia melangkahkan kakinya kedepan kelas dan menggebrak meja yang di khususkan untuk para guru mengajar.

"Berita buruk!" Teriaknya. Membuat seisi kelas kini menatapnya dengan serius. Wanita berambut pink ini memang sudah terpercaya mengenai semua hal yang bersangkutan dengan sekolah jadi jangan heran jika seisi kelas sudah mempercayai semua berita tentang sekokah yang ia bawa.

Seorang pria berambut panjang berpupil lavender melangkahkan kakinya kedalam kelas. Ia sedikit terkejut saat seisi kelas terdiam dan menatap sang wanita berambut pink dengan serius. "Huh? Ada apa ini? Ada berita baru lagi?" Ucapnya santai.

"Cepatlah duduk Neji. Aku akan memulai beritanya..." Protes sang wanita berambut pink seraya menyelipkan ponsel miliknya kedalam saku bajunya.

Neji mengedikan bahunya lalu ia melangkahkan kakinya kesebuah bangku nomer 4 urutan dari depan. Menyapa seseorang yang telah lebih dahulu duduk di sebelahnya. "Kau datang pagi sekali? Ada apa...?"

"Bukan urusanmu..." Sahutnya dingin.

Gadis berambut pink ini mengetukan jarinya keatas meja. "Berapa lama aku harus menyimpan berita buruk ini? Bisakah kalian berdua diam...?" Protesnya.

"Baiklah-baiklah, Maafkan aku nona Sakura..." Ucap Neji seraya mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Membuat Sakura mendengus dan memutar bola matanya malas.

"Hey cepatlah..." Protes salah seorang murid yang sepertinya sudah tidak sabar dengan berita yang dibawa oleh Sakura.

"Ck. iya-iya aku tahu..." Ia menarik napas lalu kembali melanjutkan perkataanya. "Kelas ini akan kedatangan seorang murid baru dari Suna..."

"APA?"

"Yang benar saja...?!"

"Pria atau wanita...?"

"Apakah dia tampan atau manis...?"

"Siapa namanya...?"

Empat siku muncul di dahi Sakura. Bagaimana ia akan melanjutkan perkataanya jika seisi kelas berisik seperti ini. "DIAM!" teriaknya seraya menggebrak meja. "Bagaimana kalian akan tahu jika kalian tidak membiarkanku berbicara?!"

Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam. Mencoba menormalkan deru napasnya dan meredam emosinya. "Seorang pria. Aku tidak tahu wajahnya seperti apa karena ia memungungiku, tetapi sepertinya ia sangat jelek. Dan... Jika tidak salah namanya–"

"Selamat pagi...!" Potong seseorang dari arah pintu.

"K-kakashi sensei...?!"

"Wah? Sakura? Kau mau menggantikanku menjadi guru disini?" Sindirnya halus. Membuat wajah Sakura memerah dan segera meninggalkan meja miliknya.

Ia tersenyum dan melangkahkan kakinya kearah meja. Meletakan beberapa kertas miliknya disana dan berdiri di depan meja. "Sakura... Aku tahu kehebatanmu dalam melacak semua hal yang bersangkutan dengan sekolah. Tetapi kau harus menghentikan kebiasaan burukmu itu ok?" Kakashi menaikan sebelah alisnya. Terkadang ia tidak habis pikir betapa hebat murid-muridnya ini.

Kakashi mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh ruang kelas. Tentu saja dengan menghiraukan tatapan Bawa-murid-baru-itu-kesini- dari para muridnya. "Baiklah... Kurasa kalian sudah tahu beritanya bukan? Jadi bagaimana jika kupanggilkan saja seseorang yang membuat kalian mati penasaran...?" Ia tersenyum. Dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas. "Hey kau. Kemarilah..."

Suara langkah kaki terdengar dari arah koridor. Membuat seluruh murid menjadi sedikit tegang dan juga gugup secara bersamaan.

Lebih dekat...

Lebih dekat...

Lebih dekat...

Sesosok pria berambut pirang, berkulit tan dengan wajahnya yang tampan, dan kedua pupil matanya yang berwarna biru, serta bertubuh cukup atletis untuk pemuda seumurannya berdiri diambang pintu dengan cengiran miliknya. "Hey..." Sapanya santai seraya melambaikan tangannya.

"KAU PEMBOHONG SAKURA..."

"YA BENAR!"

"KATAMU DIA SANGAT JELEK..."

"BAGAIMANA MUNGKIN KAU BISA MENGATAKAN DUA SANGAT JELEK. LIHATLAH WAJAHNYA..."

"Hey! Bukankah sudah kukatakan padamu jika aku tidak melihat wajahnya?! Aku hanya mengira-ngira. Mana aku tahu jika sesungguhnya ia sangat tampan...!" Balas Sakura.

'A-ada apa ini?' Batinnya dalam hati. Kakashi menepuk bahunya. Membuatnya sedikit terlonjak kaget.

"Sepertinya kau akan disukai oleh mereka..." Goda Kakashi. "Perkenalkan dirimu lalu duduklah disana..." Kakashi menunjuk kearah sebuah bangku yang terletak di belakang seorang pemuda berambut hitam.

"Namaku Naruto. Senang berkenalan dengan kalian..." Ucapnya. Ia sedikit memincingkan matanya. Wajah pria berambut hitam itu terhalang oleh seseorang yang duduk disampingnya. Entah mengapa, ia sendiri juga tidak mengetahui bagaimana mungkin ia seakan ingin sekali melihat wajah pria berambut hitam itu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, sekarang duduklah karena aku akan memulai pelajaran hari ini..." Perintah Kakashi.

Dengan semangat Naruto melangkahkan kakinya. 'Sedikit lagi...' Batinnya dalam hati. Ya, hanya tinggal beberapa langkah lagi ia akan melihat wajah sang pria berambut hitam yang sedari tadi menarik perhatiannya.

Ah...

'Jadi seperti itu wajahnya...?' Batin Naruto. Rambut hitam, kulit putih, pupil mata berwarna hitam, hidung yang mancung, dan bibir yang berwarna sedikit pink...

Sempurna.

Entah daya tarik apa yang dimiliki oleh pria berambut hitam ini sehingga membuat Naruto terpesona seperti itu. Bahkan ia tidak menyadari jika ternyata pupil hitam itu juga memandangnya sedari tadi.

"Naruto? Duduklah... Aku tidak akan memulai pelajarannya jika kau tidak duduk..."

Dengan wajah yang memerah dan sedikit salah tingkah Naruto menggaruk kepalanya dan menunduk. Dengan tergesa ia duduk di bangku miliknya. Meletakan tasnya keatas meja dan menatap punggung pria berambut hitam itu.

'Siapa namanya? Tampan sekali...' Batin Naruto dalam hati. Paras tampan sang pria berambut hitam itu seakan terus berputar di kepalanya. Tersadar jika ini hari pertamanya sekolah ini, ia menepuk wajahnya dan menggelengkan kepanya berulang kali. 'Sadarlah Naruto. Bagaimana bisa kau jatuh cinta di hari pertamamu...' Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam dan membaca buku pelajaran miliknya.

.

.

.

Bunyi bel berdering Kakashi menutup bukunya dan menyelipkan pena miliknya kedalam saku. "Baiklah... Kalian boleh beristirahat..." Ia bangkit dari atas kursi dan melangkah keluar.

Dengan cepat Naruto membereskan seluruh buku miliknya. Ia sudah membulatkan tekadnya untuk berkenalan dengan pria berambut hitam yang duduk dihadapannya ini. Tetapi sepertinya dewi fortuna belum berpihak padanya. Belum selesai ia membereskan buku-buku miliknya pria itu sudah lebih dahulu bangkit dari atas kursi bersama sang pria berambut panjang disebelahnya.

"Sial..." Protes Naruto. Ia meletakan kepalanya diatas meja. 'Jika saja aku lebih cepat...' Batinnya kesal.

"Naruto..."

Suara seorang gadis dari arah samping membuat Naruto menolehkan wajahnya. 3 orang gadis beserta 2 orang pria kini mengerumuninya.

"Ya...?" Sahutnya.

"Namaku Sakura. Maaf aku sudah membuat berita buruk tentangmu..." Ia menundukan wajahnya yang memerah seraya menyerahkan sebuah roti kepada pria pirang ini.

Naruto tersenyum. "Santai saja, kau tidak perlu meminta maaf padaku..." Ucap Naruto. "Whoa apakah ini roti isi ramen? Terima kasih, kau tahu saja aku sedang lapar, karena terburu-buru aku meninggalkan uang saku milikku di rumah..."

Sakura tersenyum. "Baguslah jika kau menyukainya. Sekarang aku bisa bernapas lega..." Jelasnya. "Dan perkenalkan ini temanku..." Ucapnya seraya menunjuk kearah seseorang di sampingnya. "Ino, Hinata, Shikamaru, dan Kiba..."

"Senang berkenalan denganmu..." Sahut Naruto menanggapi sapaan dan senyuman dari beberapa teman barunya.

Baru saja Naruto akan mengigit roti yang terlihat mengiurkan itu pria bernama Kiba ini menyelanya dengan sebuah pertanyaan. "Jadi kau berasal dari Suna? Apa yang membuatmu pindah ke Konoha?"

"Sebenarnya aku berasal dari Konoha, keluargaku pindah ke Suna hanya untuk memulai bisnis baru. Dan sekarang kami kembali ke Konoha..." Jelasnya.

"Merepotkan sekali harus berpindah-pindah tempat seperti itu..." Ucap Shikamaru yang langsung saja mendapat pukulan di perut dari Sakura.

"Jaga bicaramu Shika..."

Naruto tertawa. Ia tidak menyangka jika akan mendapatkan teman secepat ini. "Oh ayolah Sakura, itu sama sekali bukan masalah untukku. Shikamaru benar, ini sangat merepotkan..."

Shikamaru memutar bola matanya, dan menarik lengan Kiba. "Kami akan ke kantin untuk membeli beberapa makanan..."

Kiba menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh. "Apakah kalian mau menitip sesuatu...?"

"4 roti ramen..." Ucap Sakura seraya menyerahkan selembar uang kertas.

"4 susu coklat..." Ucap Ino.

"Dan 4 kue coklat..." Sahut Hinata.

"Merepotkan sekali... Kenapa kalian para gadis makan sangat banyak?" Protes Shikamaru.

"Ck. Sudah sana pergi..." Bentak Sakura.

Ino kembali menoleh kearah Naruto. Dengan senyum manisnya ia duduk di sebelah pria pirang ini. Tentu saja dengan menghiraukan tatapan berapi-api dari Sakura dan Hinata. "Dimana rumahmu...?"

"Tidak jauh dari sini. Mungkin sekitar 35 menit jika naik mobil..." Jawabnya. Naruto tersenyum, lalu ia menoleh kearah bangku di hadapannya. "Jika aku boleh tahu... Siapa pria yang duduk di hadapanku ini?"

Sakura berdecak malas. "Hah... Kuharap kau tidak memiliki masalah dengannya. Dia satu-satunya pria paling menyebalkan di dunia ini..." Jelas Sakura.

"Huh? Benarkah?"

Hinata mengangguk. "Dan yang duduk disebelahnya adalah sepupuku Neji..."

Ino menghela napasnya. "Kau harus tahu jika dia itu Uchiha Sasuke, dia bisa melakukan apa saja dengan uang miliknya. Apalagi kini ia berkenc– OUCH! Apa yang kau lakukan Sakura?!" Protes Ino.

Naruto mengerenyitkan alisnya. "Apa?"

Sakura tertawa nervous dan menyikut Ino. "Err... Dia– ah! Itu makanannya datang. Kau pasti lapar kan Naruto..."

"Y-ya benar... Kau pasti lapar bukan? Lebih baik jika kita menyantap habis makanannya terlebih dahulu..." Sambung Ino.

"B-benar Naruto-kun... Perut yang keroncongan sangat tidak nyaman bukan?" Ucap Hinata.

"Baiklah..." Naruto tersenyum dan mengangguk. Ia tidak tahu apa yang sedang Sakura, Ino dan Hinata coba rahasiakan darinya. Yang ia tahu pasti kini ia harus mengisi perutnya yang keroncongan dan mencari tahu sendiri tentang pria bernama Uchiha Sasuke yang sepertinya berhasil memikat hatinya.

.

.

.

-drrrrt...drrrrt...drrrrt...-

Ponsel miliknya bergetar sedari tadi. Naruto sudah tahu dengan pasti siapa yang menghubunginya. Tetapi bagaimana mungkin ia bisa mengangkat panggilan telpon itu saat sedang bersama dengan para teman barunya. Ia akan terlihat payah dan ia tidak suka itu.

"Ponsel milikmu bergetar Naruto..." Ucap Ino.

Naruto mengedikan bahunya dan melemparkan bola basket itu kepada Shikamaru. "Biarkan saja..." Sahutnya.

Sakura menoleh dan tertawa. "Apakah dia kekasihmu? Oh ayolah Naruto, kau tidak akan membuat seseorang menunggumu seperti itu..." Ejeknya.

"Baiklah-baiklah. Aku akan mengangkatnya tetapi aku tidak bisa mengangkatnya disini..." Ia melambaikan tangannya dan berlari meninggalkan lapangan.

-PIIP-

"_Uzumaki Naruto? Ini sudah hampir makan malam dan kau belum kembali. Apa yang kau lakukan? Apakah kau tersesat? Kau tidak tahu jalan pulang? Perlukan ibu mengirimu supir untuk menjemputmu...?_"

Naruto harus merelakan telinganya sakit karena celotehan dari Kushina. "Aku akan kembali sebentar lagi. Aku tidak tersesat dan jangan menyuru supir untuk menjemputku..." Jelasnya.

"_Tetapi kau ka–_"

"Aku sudah besar. Oh ayolah... Kau sudah berjanji padaku untuk membiarkanku seperti remaja lainnya saat pindah ke Konoha..." Protes Naruto.

Terdengar suara helaan napas. "_Baiklah... Ibu akan memenuhi janji yang ibu buat denganmu.._."

'YEAH!' batin Naruto. Ia berlari kembali kelapangan dan merebut bola basket itu dari tangan Kiba.

"Hey..." Protes Kiba.

Sakura tertawa dan merebut bola itu dari tangan Naruto. "Bagaimana urusan dengan kekasihmu?" Godanya.

"Ck. Dia bukan kekasihku..."

"Oh ya? Lalu siapa? Jangan bilang itu panggilan dari ibumu..." Ejek Shikamaru.

Naruto tersenyum nervous dan menggaruk kepalanya. Sepertinya ia sudah tidak bisa berbohong lagi.

"Bernarkah?" Sakura tertawa terbahak-bahak. Lalu ia menepuk bahu Naruto. "Baiklah ayo pulang. Lagipula ini sudah larut..." Sakura mengambil tas miliknya dan melambaikan tangannya. "Sampai jumpa besok, hari ini sangat menyenangkan. Thanks Naruto..." Ucapnya.

Shikamaru menghela napasnya. "Baiklah aku juga akan pulang. Kau harus bermain dengan kami besok. Aku membeli kaset video game terbaru. Sampai jumpa besok..." Ucap Shikmaru. Kiba ikut melambaikan tangannya dan ikut bersama Shikamaru.

Naruto tersenyum dan mengangguk. Ia menoleh kearah belakang dan melihat Hinata. "Huh? Kau tidak pulang?"

Hinata terlihat gugup. "A-aku akan kembali bersama Neji. L-lebih baik kau cepat pulang Naruto-kun, ibumu akan mengkhawatirkanmu..."

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Bagaimana mungkin aku meninggalkanmu seorang diri disini. Ini sudah hampir malam. Lalu dimana Neji?"

"A-ah... B-biasanya ia akan menjemputku disini. Tidak apa-apa kau tidak perlu khawatir Naruto-kun aku baik-baik saja..." Hinata mendorong tubuh Naruto kearah gerbang.

"Kau yakin Hinata...?"

Hinata tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Jangan buat ibumu menunggu. Terima kasih, hari ini sangat menyenangkan..."

Naruto menoleh kearah Hinata yang melambaikan tangannya. Ia tersenyum dan membalas lambaian tangan Hinata. 'Aneh sekali...' Batinnya. "Tetapi itu bukan urusanku..." Naruto mengedikan bahunya dan mulai berjalan. Jika saja ia tidak lupa membawa uang sakunya ia tidak harus pulang berjalan kaki seperti ini.

"Sial. Aku lapar sekali..." Keluh Naruto. Ia merogoh saku celananya dan seluruh saku didalam tasnya. Namun nihil. Ia hanya mendapatkan beberapa lembar kertas dan paperclip.

Ia kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya. Sesekali ia menghela napas karena perutnya keroncongan dan kakinya terasa mulai pegal. "Brengsek..." Ia lelah. Tidak sanggup lagi berjalan. Lalu ia mendudukan dirinya disebuah bangku pinggir jalan. Debu dan asap yang berasal dari kendaraan sesekali membuat pria berusia 17 tahun ini terbatuk-batuk. Jika saja tadi ia menuruti perkataan ibunya untuk menjemputnya dengan supir. Tentu saja ia tidak harus bersusah payah seperti ini.

Perlahan ia merogoh saku celananya. Mengambil ponsel miliknya dan menekan beberapa tombol disana.

Tidak ada sahutan.

Seharusnya ia tahu jika ibunya sedang sibuk mempersiapkan makan malam di jam-jam seperti ini.

"Arrgghhhh..." Ia mengacak rambutnya dan melempar ponsel itu kesembarang tempat. "Brengsek!" Teriaknya. Membuat beberapa pejalan kaki disekitarnya merasa takut dan segera menjauhi pria pirang ini.

Ia menarik napasnya panjang dan menghembuskannya. "Hanya beberapa kilometer tidak akan membunuhmu..." Dengan semangat baru ia bangkit dari atas kursi. Namun saat mulai berjalan. Sebuah mobil berwarna hitam melintas di hadapannya.

Seorang pria yang cukup familiar di ingatannya terdiam seperti patung didalam mobil itu. "Huh? Bukankah itu Sasuke...? Dan... Hinata?!" Ucap Naruto. "Apa yang mereka lakukan? Bukankah Hinata bilang ia akan pulang bersama dengan Neji?"

Dengan rasa penasaran yang berlebih Naruto berlari mengikuti mobil sedan berwarna hitam itu. 'Brengsek! Jika saja ia memelankan sedikit mobilnya. Aku bisa mengetahui siapa yang menyetir kendaraan brengsek itu...' Batinnya dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba saja mobil sedan berwarna hitam itu berhenti didepan sebuah cafe. Refleks. Naruto menghentikan laju kakinya, namun sayang sepertinya ini kali kedua dewi fortuna tidak berpihak padanya. Ia tersandung sebuah batu dan akhirnya menabrak seseorang yang baru saja keluar dari mobil.

"Menyingkir...!"

-BRUUGH-

Tubuhnya tersuruk keatas aspal. Bahkan wajah tampannya harus merasakan kasarnya aspal saat ia jatuh berguling-guling. "Agh... Ouch... Ouchh..."

Seorang wanita dan pria terlihat turun dari dalam mobil. Mereka berlari dengan tergesa menghampiri kedua pria yang terduduk diatas tanah.

"Naruto-kun?! Kau tidak apa-apa...?" Hinata berlari mengampiri Naruto. Raut wajahnya terlihat khawatir saat menyentuh lengan Naruto yang sedikit tergores aspal dan mengeluarkan darah segar.

"SASUKE?!" Teriaknya. Ia berlari menghampiri sang Uchiha dan menarik tubuh sang Uchiha itu mendekat dengan tubuhnya. "Kau tidak apa-apa? apakah kau terluka?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa..." Bohong Sasuke. Ia segera bangkit dan menepis tangan Neji. Tentu saja ia terluka. Dahinya memar karena kepala Naruto menghantam dahinya.

Neji mengepalkan tangannya. Ia melangkah mendekati Naruto dan menarik kerah seragam sang Uzumaki. "Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Neji sudahlah...!" Bentak Hinata. "Naruto tidak sengaja! Ia tersandung!" Wanita berpupil lavender ini mencoba melerai pertengkaran yang terjadi dihadapannya ini.

"Hentikan Neji!" Sasuke melangkah mendekat dan melepaskan cengkraman tangan Neji dari kerah seragam milik sang pirang. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Hentikan sikap bodohmu ini..."

Neji melepaskan tangannya dari kerah Naruto. Ia menoleh kearah Sasuke dan memicingkan matanya. "Apa?! Aku mencoba membelamu Sasuke!"

"Lihatlah semua orang melihatmu dengan aneh. Kau tidak takut statusmu akan tercemar? Kau membuatku malu Neji..." Ucap Sasuke seraya berbalik dan masuk kedalam cafe.

"Hey! A-ada apa ini mengapa ia bersikap sangat aneh..." Ucap Neji kesal. Ia menoleh kearah Naruto dan menunjuk pria pirang dengan lengan yang terluka. "Urusan kita belum selesai murid baru. Hinata kembali ke mobil..." Perintahnya sebelum mengikuti Sasuke masuk kedalam cafe.

Hinata membantu Naruto bangkit dari atas tanah. Ia merogoh tas miliknya dan mengikat sapu tangan miliknya di lengan Naruto yang terluka. "Maafkan Neji Naruto-kun..." Hinata menundukan wajahnya. Ia terlihat ingin menangis namun dengan susah payah ia menahannya.

"Hinata..."

Perlahan Naruto mengusap kepala gadis berpupil lavender ini. Bagaimanapun juga memang ini salahnya. "Jangan menangis. Lihatlah wajahmu sangat jelek..." Ejek Naruto. "Kembalilah ke mobil. Aku akan pulang sekarang..."

"Kau yakin? Dengan luka seperti itu...?" Hinata mengusap air matanya. Ia menyentuh lengan Naruto dan menatap pupil biru itu dengan penuh khawatir.

Naruto tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Aku Uzumaki Naruto. Kau tidak perlu khawatir..." Ucap Naruto penuh percaya diri. Tetapi sepertinya ia sangat percaya diri hingga tidak menyadari jika ia sudah menyebutkan siapa jati dirinya yang sesungguhnya.

Pupil lavender itu membulat. Ia menatap bingung dan juga tidak percaya kerah Naruto. "U-Uzumaki...?"

Naruto terdiam dengan mulut yang terbuka. 'SIALLLL!' batinnya dalam hati. "A-aku harus kembali. Sampai jumpa besok...!" Ia berbalik dan berlari. Meninggalkan Hinata yang berkali-kali memanggilnya dari belakang.

.

.

.

"Selamat datang Naruto-Sama..." Sapa salah seorang kepala pelayan wanita seraya membungkukan badannya. "Ya tuhan. Apa yang terjadi padamu...?" Ia terlihat cukup terkejut saat melihat luka yang terdapat di tubuh Naruto.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Anko, Jangan bilang pada Ibu..." Naruto mengedipkan matanya. Memberi kode kepada sang pelayan untuk merahasiakan kejadian hari ini.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa? Kau pulang melebihi jam makan malam dan dengan tubuh terluka seperti ini. Tunggulah dikamar. Aku akan membawakanmu beberapa antiseptik dan obat..."

Naruto menghela napasnya dan mengedikan bahunya. Perlahan ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar. Kepalanya perlahan memutar balik semua kejadian yang dialaminya 30 menit lalu.

'Kau tidak takut statusmu akan tercemar? Kau membuatku malu Neji...'

"Membuatnya malu? Memangnya kenapa? Status apa yang dimiliki pria berambut panjang itu...?" Naruto melemparkan tas miliknya keatas meja. Ini hari pertamanya sekolah di Konoha dan ia sudah memiliki banyak masalah yang berputar di otaknya. "Brengsek..." Ucap Naruto seraya menghempaskan tubuhnya keatas kasur.

-TOK...TOK...TOK...-

Naruto menoleh kearah pintu saat Anko membuka pintu itu dengan beberapa macam obat di tangannya. "Kau sudah makan Naruto-sama?" Tanyanya seraya meletakan beberapa obat keatas meja.

"Belum..."

Anko mengangguk dan bangkit dari kasur. "Aku akan mengambilkannya untukmu..."

Naruto memejamkan matanya. Perutnya sudah tidak keroncongan lagi. Entah mengapa ia juga tidak tahu mengapa ia tidak lapar lagi. Ia hanya ingin tidur dan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang lelah. "Tidak usah, aku tidak lapar..."

"Teta–"

"Anko, bukankah kau bilang akan menyembuhkan lukaku?" Potong Naruto seraya mendekatkan lengannya yang terluka. Anko sudah bersamanya sejak ia lahir. Bisa dibilang Anko sudah dianggap sebagai Kakak oleh Naruto yang memang berstatus sebagai anak tunggal sejak kecil. saat Naruto kesepian, hanya Anko yang setia menemaninya.

"Baiklah..." Ia mengambil sebuah kapas. Mencelupkanya kedalam cairan antiseptik dan mengolesi seluruh bagian dari lengan Naruto yang terluka.

"Ouch...!" Teriakan Naruto sepertinya membuat Anko sedikit terkejut. Ia membuang kapas itu kedalam tempat sampah dan membalut lengan Naruto dengan perban.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu?" Anko menatap Naruto khawatir. Tidak biasanya Naruto bisa bertindak bodoh hingga terluka seperti ini.

Naruto menghela napasnya dan mendudukan dirinya diatas kasur. "Aku berlari, tersandung, dan menabrak seseorang..."

"Pffttt..."

"H-Hey! Kenapa kau tertawa...!" Protes Naruto. "Aarrgghh! Aku sudah tahu jika kau akan mentertawakanku jika aku memberitahumu soal ini..." Ucap Naruto kesal.

Anko mencoba menahan tawanya dengan susah payah. Bagaimana mungkin Naruto bisa bertindak sebodoh itu. Rasanya seperti bukan Naruto saja.

"Maafkan aku Naruto-sama. Sepertinya aku membuatmu kesal. Ini sudah larut beristirahatlah. Besok kau akan pergi ke sekolah dengan mobil milikmu, Kushina-Sama sudah memperintahkan ini padaku..."

"T-Tapi ba–"

Anko menggoyangkan jari telunjuknya di hadapan Naruto "Dan tidak ada kata tidak. Selamat malam Naruto-sama. Mimpi indah..." Ucapnya sopan seraya membungkukan diri dan meninggalkan ruangan bertema oranye itu.

Naruto mengacak rambutnya kesal. Ia sangat yakin, mulai besok tidak ada lagi seseorang yang akan berteman dengannya karena dirinya sendiri. Tetapi karena uang yang ia miliki. Ya, Sama seperti di Suna.

"Aku sudah susah payah mencoba menutupi semua ini..." Ucapnya lirih. Lalu ia menghempaskan tubuhnya keatas kasur dan memejamkan matanya. Tidak perlu waktu lama baginya untuk terlelap. Ia memang lelah, dan juga mengantuk sejak tadi.

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi Naruto-Sama..." Sapa Anko seraya menyiapkan beberapa menu hidangan sarapan pagi Untuk Naruto.

Naruto mengerenyitkan alisnya bingung. "Dimana ibu...? Kau tahu bukan jika ia tidak suka jika dapur kesayangannya ini disentuh orang lain...?" Naruto mengedikan bahunya dan duduk diatas kursi makan. "kecuali jika ia sedang pergi..."

Anko meletakan piring berisikan roti panggang berserta selai jeruk di hadapan Naruto. Hidangan yang simple, namun menjadi favorit pemuda berambut pirang ini. "Ibu dan Ayahmu memang sedang pergi..."

Naruto terbatuk. Serpihan roti itu tersangkut di tenggorokannya. "Apa? Mengapa mereka tidak memberitahuku?" Protesnya.

Anko tersenyum dan menyerahkan segelas susu kepada Naruto. "Kau sudah melihat ponsel milikmu?"

"Sial..." Naruto mengacak rambutnya lalu membawa roti itu dengan giginya. "Baiklah... Aku akan berangkat sekarang. Sampai jumpa, Terima kasih untuk sarapannya..." Ucap Naruto.

Anko tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya.

-VROOOOOM-

Mobil sport berwarna oranye itu melaju dengan cepat. Menyalip beberapa mobil dihadapannya tanpa henti.

"Hey, senang bertemu denganmu lagi kawan..." Ucap Naruto seraya menepuk stir mobil miliknya."aku sangat merindukanmu. maafkan aku tidak pernah membawamu keluar dari Garasi. Kau tau bukan? Semua alasan dibalik semua hal ini..." Naruto menghela napasnya berat. Jika saja ada seseorang yang melihatnya saat ini mungkin mereka akan berpikir Naruto memiliki sedikit gangguan jiwa.

Naruto memakirkan mobilnya di halaman sekolah. Dengan topi yang hampir menutupi wajahnya dan sebuah jaket ia keluar dari dalam mobil. Namun bukan sekolah namanya jika berita itu tidak tersebar luas dengan cepat.

"Siapa dia...?"

"Aku tidak pernah melihat pria ini sebelumnya..."

"Hey, bukankah itu murid baru...?"

"Apa?! Yang benar saja? Bukankah kau bilang kemarin ia pulang berjalan kaki?"

"Lihatlah mobil miliknya, kau bisa mencium aroma uang dari gas mobil oranye itu..."

"Jika Hyuuga dan Uchiha mengetahuinya apa yang akan mereka lakukan?"

Naruto menulikan telinganya. Dengan cepat ia melangkahkan kakinya dan menarik topi itu untuk menutupi wajahnya. 'Sial...Sial...Sial!' Batinnya dalam hati.

"Hey Uzumaki Naruto..." Sapa seseorang dari arah belakang.

Naruto mematung. Ia cukup terkejut saat suara seorang wanita memanggil nama lengkapnya. Dengan sangat perlahan ia menoleh, melihat siapa sebenarnya wanita yang sudah mengetahui jati dirinya ini.

"Selamat pagi..." Sapanya. "Kau membuat seisi sekolah membicarakanmu kau tahu?"

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Bagaimana mungkin wanita ini mengetahui jati dirinya? "Sakura...?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan berdiri ditengah koridor seperti ini? Cepatlah, jika Kakashi melihatmu ia akan menghukummu tanpa ampun..." Sakura menepuk bahu Naruto dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelas.

"Eh...?"

Sakura menoleh dan menatap Naruto malas. "Eh...? Apa maksudmu? Cepatlah. Aku lelah kau tahu? Semalam aku tidak tidur sama sekali..." Ia menguap dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Naruto terdiam. Tidak ada bualan manis atau pemujaan berlebihan terhadapanya. Hari ini sama saja seperti hari kemarin. Mungkinkah kali ini ia akan mendapatkan pertemanan yang sejati?

Entahlah...

Ia masih belum bisa memastikannya, tetapi hari ini ternyata tidak seburuk yang ia bayangkan.

-BRAAK-

Sakura membuka pintu kelas dengan kasar. "Selamat pagi..." Teriaknya penuh semangat. Ia berjalan menuju bangku miliknya dan menatap malas kearah seseorang yang duduk dibelakangnya. "Maukah kau bertukar tempat duduk dengan Naruto? Aku sangat yakin kau mau bukaaaaan...?" Ucapnya mengintimidasi.

Tidak punya pilihan lain. Dengan kesal pria itu bangkit dari atas kursi dan duduk di tempat Naruto.

"Sakura? Apa yang kau lakukan?" Protes Naruto.

Sakura menghela napas dan mengedikan bahunya. "Kau tidak tahu siapa aku...?" Sakura menaikan alisnya dan mendekat kerah pria pirang ini. "Naruto... Aku sudah tahu apa yang terjadi padamu dan Neji. Bagaimana mungkin aku membiarkanmu duduk disana..." Bisiknya pelan.

"A-Apa?! B-bagaimana kau–"

"Kau lupa ya? Aku sudah terpercaya mengenai semua hal yang bersangkutan dengan sekolah. Dan semua orang tahu itu..." Sakura memakan roti isi miliknya seraya menengak susu strawberry favoritnya.

"Karena itukah kau tahu jika aku ini Uzu–"

Sakura menyumpal mulut Naruto dengan roti miliknya. Dengan mengedipkan mata ia memeri kode kepada Naruto untuk diam. "Kalau iya memangnya kenapa? Dan pelankan suaramu! Kau tidak mau jika seisi kelas mengetahuinya dan mengatakannya kepada Uchiha dan Hyuuga bukan?" Bisik Sakura.

Naruto mengangguk. Sepertinya kali ini ia harus setuju dengan ide dari wanita berambut pink ini. Walaupun sesungguhnya ia masih bingung mengapa sedari tadi para murid dan Sakura mengatakan Uchiha dan Hyuuga.

'Memangnya ada apa dengan Uchiha dan Hyuuga?' Batinnya dalam hati

.

.

.

Bel kembali berdering, menandakan jika jam pelajaran telah usai. Dengan malas Naruto memasukan seluruh bukunya kedalam tas. Hari ini terasa begitu berat karena Sasuke tidak menghadiri kelas, begitu pula dengan Neji dan Hinata.

"Sampai jumpa besok..." Ucap Sakura. Ia melambaikan tangannya dan berjalan meninggalkan Naruto.

Tidak mau berlama-lama menghabiskan waktu di ruang kelas yang membuat kepalanya sakit. Naruto segera bangkit dari atas kursi dan berjalan gontai kearah mobilnya.

"Hari ini sangat membosankan..." Ucapnya seraya mengemudikan mobil miliknya keluar dari halaman parkir.

Secara tidak sadar. Naruto mengemudikan mobilnya kesebuah cafe dimana ia tersandung dan menabrak sang Uchiha. Entah apa yang membuatnya sangat penasaran sehingga ia menepikan mobil miliknya dan masuk kedalam cafe bernuansa vintage itu.

"Silahkan..." Ucap sang pelayan ramah.

Naruto tersenyum dan menunjuk beberapa menu yang ia inginkan. Pupil birunya tak henti memandang keseluruh penjuru cafe.

"Tuan, ini jus jeruk dan cake milikmu..."

Tidak ada sahutan.

"Tuan...?"

Naruto tersadar dan merogoh kantungnya. "M-maafkan aku..." Ia Menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang kertas dan mengambil menu yang telah ia pesan.

'Memalukan sekali, apa yang kuharapkan? Pria Uchiha itu? Sadarlah Naruto. Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa tertarik dengan pria kaku sepertinya...' Batin Naruto dalam hati. Dengan langkah sedikit cepat ia meninggalkan cafe itu dan berjalan menuju mobilnya. Namun saat ia menoleh kearah sisi kirinya...

_Hey... Tolong katakan padaku jika aku bermimpi.._.

Pria berambut hitam dengan wajah kakunya itu sedang menatapnya sedari tadi. menggunakan kedua pupil onyx miliknya, Ia menatap kearah Naruto tanpa berkedip.

"Sasuke...?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Continued**

* * *

Untuk sementara mint tidak akan mengupdate fic lain selama fic ini belum selesai.

And ya, you can kill me (T‿T)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : NaruSasu**

**Warning : Yaoi**

**Rated : M**

**•**

**•**

**Lovesick**

**•**

**By: MintMojo**

**•**

**•**

* * *

Pemuda berambut hitam itu terdiam. Ia menatap secara bergantian kearah mobil berwarna oranye itu dan Naruto.

"Uh... Sasuke...?"

Sang Uchiha perlahan melangkah mendekat. Ia menatap lurus kearah mata sebiru lautan itu. "Bisakah kau mengantarku ke Rumah Sakit...?"

Naruto tak merespon. Wajah sang Uchiha yang terbilang cukup dekat dengan wajahnya ini membuatnya kembali Terpesona. Bahkan ia bisa melihat dengan jelas bekas luka memar di dahi Sasuke akibat ulahnya kemarin.

"Bisa...?" Ulangnya lagi.

Naruto tersadar. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengangguk nervous. "T-tentu saja bisa! Silahkan..." Dengan gugup Naruto berjalan kearah kemudi mobil. Jantungnya tidak berhenti berdegup dengan kencang. Bahkan ia sampai membuang jus jeruk favoritnya beserta cake yang baru saja ia beli ketempat sampah.

-VROOOM-

Naruto mengemudikan mobilnya dengan perlahan. Ia sedang gugup bagaimana jika ia menabrak nantinya?

"Uh... Rumah Sakit yang kau maksud itu Konoha Hospital...?" Tanya Naruto.

"Hn..."

Naruto mengangguk. Jujur saja ini kali pertamanya bercengkrama dengan sang Uchiha. Gugup? Jangan ditanya lagi. Ia bahkan mengeluarkan keringat dingin saat berbicara dengan Sasuke.

'Ayolah Naruto! Jangan membuat dirimu tampak konyol! Santailah sedikit...' Batinnnya dalam hati seraya menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan. "Uh... Maafkan aku soal kemarin. Aku sedang buru-buru hingga berlari dan menabrakmu..."

"Hn..."

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya. Ia tidak menyangka jika ternyata sang Uchiha bisa bersikap sangat dingin. Bahkan Naruto bisa merasakan beberapa bongkah es menari-nari seakan mengejek didalam hatinya. 'Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa tertarik kepada pemuda kaku dan dingin sepertinya...' Batinnya lagi dalam hati.

Setelah 25 menit mengemudi, Naruto memakirkan mobilnya basement sebuah rumah sakit ternama di Konoha. "Kita sudah sam– hey? Sasuke...?" Belum sempat ia membuka safetybelt miliknya, pria bermarga Uchiha ini sudah lebih dahulu meninggalkannya.

"H-hey? Sasuke tunggu!" Naruto berlari mengikuti sang Uchiha. Ia berkali-kali memanggil pria berkulit pucat itu namun Sasuke tidak menghiraukannya. Ia tetap berlari kearah sebuah kamar yang terletak di ujung koridor.

Dengan napas yang tersengal-sengal Naruto menghentikan langkahnya ditengah-tengah koridor rumah sakit yang terbilang sepi itu. 'Mengapa ia terlihat begitu gusar? Apakah keluarganya yang sakit?' Batin Naruto. Dengan perlahan ia berjalan menuju kamar yang dituju oleh Sasuke sebelumnya.

Jemari tan itu perlahan menggapai kenop pintu. Membukanya dengan perlahan. Lalu terhenti saat kedua matanya melihat pemandangan dihadapannya. Pupil biru itu membulat. Sasuke terlihat sedang memeluk sesosok pria lainnya yang cukup familiar diingatannya, ia terbaring diatas kasur. Wajahnya sangat pucat dan ia terlihat cukup kesakitan.

'Neji...?' Batinnya.

Naruto terdiam. Ia menjauhkan tangannya dari kenop pintu itu. Ada apa ini? Mengapa ia merasakan rasa aneh didalam dadanya. Dengan cepat Ia berbalik dan berjalan menyusuri koridor rumah sakit itu. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat seorang wanita berdiri dihadapannya.

"Naruto-kun?" Panggilnya.

.

.

.

Sesekali wanita berpupil lavender ini melirik kearah Naruto. Pria pirang di sampingnya terlihat tampak berbeda. Ia mencoba membuka mulutnya. Tetapi ia tahu ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat.

"Uhh... Naruto-kun? Kau mau jus? Aku akan membelikannya untukmu..." Ia mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Naruto. Tetapi pria pirang itu hanya tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

Hinata tersenyum kaku, ia menundukan kepalanya mengerti. Kondisi disekitarnya menjadi kaku. Bagaimana mungkin Naruto yang selalu banyak bicara kini menjadi pendiam. Apakah mungkin ia sudah mengetahuinya?

Entahlah...

Hinata hanya bisa terdiam dan menatap kearah sebuah dahan pohon yang bergoyang karena tertiup angin dihadapannya.

Cukup lama mereka terdiam disebuah taman yang terletak disamping rumah sakit ternama itu. Sampai Naruto menoleh kearahnya dan tersenyum.

"Aku harus kembali. Katakan pada Neji semoga lekas sembuh..." Ia bangkit dari atas kursi. Merogoh saku celananya dan berjalan perlahan.

"Naruto-kun..." Panggil Hinata. Membuat pria pirang itu menoleh dan menatapnya. "Kau... Sudah mengetahuinya...?" Hinata terlihat menundukan wajahnya. Ia melangkah menghampiri Naruto seraya memamerkan senyum palsunya.

"Maafkan aku. Karena menyembunyikan ini semua darimu..." Tubuhnya bergetar. Ia mencoba tidak mengeluarkan airmatanya, namun ia tak mampu. "A-aku... Hanya tidak tahu bagaimana menjelaskanya padamu..."

Biru menatap Lavender. Sesosok gadis dihadapannya terlihat begitu rapuh, ini kali keduanya Naruto melihat Hinata menahan tangisnya. Gadis manis yang mudah menangis.

Perlahan jemari tan itu menyentuh kepala Hinata. Mengusapnya dengan lembut dan perlahan. "Kau ini gampang sekali menangis. Berapa liter air mata yang kau keluarkan setiap harinya Hinata...?" Goda Naruto.

Hinata menghapus air matanya. Sejujurnya ia malu, setiap bertemu dengan Naruto ia selalu menangis.

"Kau tidak perlu menjelaskannya padaku, aku sudah tahu..." Naruto merogoh saku celananya. Mengeluarkan sebuah sapu tangan berwarna jingga miliknya dan mengusap airmata yang menetes dari mata sang Hyuuga. "Saat pulang sekolah, aku bertemu dengan Sasuke. Ia memintaku untuk mengatarnya kesebuah rumah sakit. Saat sampai di basement ia meninggalkanku dan berlari menuju kamar yang terletak diujung ruangan..." Jelas Naruto. "Aku ini bodoh sekali ya? Seharusnya sejak awal aku tidak usah mencampuri urusannya..." Naruto tersenyum dan menepuk dahinya.

"Naruto-kun..."

Naruto memutar tubuh Hinata dan mendorongnya perlahan. "Kembalilah, Neji pasti mencemaskanmu..." Ia menepuk bahu Hinata dan berlari meninggalkan wanita itu seorang diri. "Sampai jumpa besok..." Teriaknya dari kejauhan.

.

.

.

"Selamat datang, makanannya sudah siap. Naruto-Sama...?" Anko meletakan jus jeruk itu keatas meja. Matanya tidak lepas memandang kearah Naruto yang hanya terdiam tanpa membalas sapaannya. "Tumben sekali, ada apa dengan anak itu...?"

-BRUGH-

Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya keatas kasur. Lagi-lagi ia harus melewati hari yang cukup melelahkan. "Mengapa ini semua terjadi padaku..." Keluhnya seraya mengacak rambut pirangnya. "Aaarrgghhh..."

"Naruto-sama...?"

Tubuhnya terlonjak kaget. Ia menoleh kearah pintu dan menatap Anko yang sedang berdiri disana. "A-Anko...?" Dengan wajah yang memerah ia mendudukan dirinya dan melirik takut-takut kearah wanita yang lebih tua 13 tahun darinya ini.

Anko tersenyum. Ia melangkah mendekat dan mendudukan dirinya di sebelah Naruto. "Jika kau memiliki masalah, kau bisa mengatakannya padaku..." Ia mengacak rambut Naruto. Membuat pria bermata biru ini memprotesnya.

"Hey! Rambutku ini sudah kutata dengan rapih kau tahu?"

"Pffftt... Kau bilang itu rapih?" Anko menahan tawanya. Ia tahu jika ia tertawa Naruto akan semakin marah. "Jadi biar kutebak. Ada sesuatu hal yang mengganggumu bukan?"

Naruto menggerutu. Ia kembali menghempaskan tubuhnya keatas kasur dan berbalik memunggungi Anko. "Hn..." Gumamnya.

Anko bangkit dari atas kasur dan menunduk. "Baiklah, tunggu sebentar. Aku akan membuatkanmu beberapa snack dan kau bisa bercerita padaku..." Lalu ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar.

Naruto terdiam. Menatap kosong kearah sebuah lampu yang terletak diatas meja. 'Sasuke dan Neji...' Batinnya dalam hati. Ia kembali menepuk dahinya. "Bodoh...bodoh...bodoh..." Ucapnya berulang kali.

Ya, ia sangat bodoh. Jika saja ia tidak mencampuri urusan Sasuke ia tidak akan patah hati secepat ini.

-tok...tok...tok...-

Suara ketukan pintu terdengar sebelum Anko melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam kamar. Ia membawa beberapa snack beserta jus jeruk favorit sang pirang.

Menyadari keberadaan Anko. Pria berusia 17 tahun ini menoleh dan mengambil sebuah gelas berisikan jus jeruk favoritnya.

Anko menatap kedua pupil berwarna biru itu. "Jadi katakan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi..."

Naruto mengedikan bahunya dan menghela napasnya. "Ada seseorang di kelasku. sejak awal bertemu, Aku sudah terpesona olehnya. Tetapi sepertinya ia tidak akan pernah melihatku..." Naruto menyesap jus jeruk miliknya. Rasa asam dan manis yang bercampur di tenggorokannya membuat sang pirang memejamkan matanya.

Anko tersenyum, ia mengusap kepala Naruto dan menatap kedua pupil berwarna biru itu. "Mengapa kau sangat yakin jika ia tidak akan pernah melihatmu...?"

Naruto meletakan gelasnya keatas meja. Ia tersenyum dan mengacak rambutnya. "Karena memang itu kenyataannya..." Ia kembali mengedikan bahunya dan tertawa. "Aku sangat lelah. Kurasa aku akan tidur sekarang..." Ucapnya pelan. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya keatas kasur dan memejamkan matanya.

Anko terdiam. Lalu ia menunduk dan tersenyum. "Baiklah, selamat tidur Naruto-sama..." Ucapnya sebelum berjalan perlahan keluar dari ruangan yang didominasi warna oranye itu.

Perlahan kelopak mata itu terbuka. Memamerkan kedua pupil biru miliknya. Tentu saja ia tidak lelah, Ia hanya berpura-pura. "Maafkan aku Anko..." Ucapnya pelan. 'Aku hanya tidak bisa mengatakan padamu jika aku menyukai seseorang laki-laki yang telah dimiliki oleh laki-laki lainnya...' Batin Naruto dalam hati.

.

.

.

Naruto meletakan tas miliknya keatas meja. Seperti biasa ia membalas sapaan dari para temannya seraya memakan roti isi yang ia bawa dari rumah.

"Selamat pagi Naruto-kun..." Sapa Hinata.

Naruto tersenyum dan mengangkat tangannya. "Hey..." Lalu ia kembali memakan roti miliknya. 'Hinata menghadiri kelas hari ini...' Batinnya dalam hati. Lalu ia melirik kearah bangku dimana biasanya seorang pemuda berambut hitam duduk disana. 'Apakah ia juga akan menghadiri kelas hari ini?'

"Selamat pagi Sasuke-kun!" Teriak salah seorang gadis di kelasnya. "Kau masih tampan seperti biasa..."

Pupil biru itu membulat. Ia menoleh kearah pintu. Menatap sesosok pria yang telah menghuni pikirannya sejak dua hari lalu.

Biru dan hitam saling menatap. Walaupun hanya sesaat, karena Naruto segera mengalihkan wajahnya dari Sasuke.

Tak lama kemudian, kelas di mulai.

Naruto melewati 8 jam penuh itu dengan fokus pada bukunya. Ia sama sekali tidak menoleh kekiri atau kekanan. Tidak di pungkiri, pria pirang ini memang menyukai sang Uchiha. Tetapi melihat bagaimana Neji dan Sasuke saling mencintai. Ia bertekad untuk melupakan sedikit demi sedikit pria bermbut hitam yang berhasil memikat hatinya itu.

"Sampai jumpa besok..." Naruto melambaikan tangannya dan melangkahkan kakinya perlahan.

Pukul 3 sore, pria pirang ini tidak berniat untuk kembali kerumah. Ia melangkahkan kakinya ke perpustakaan yang terletak di lantai paling bawah. Jujur saja ia bukanlah seseorang yang gemar membaca, hanya saja ia menginginkan waktu tenang untuk dirinya seorang.

-drrrt...drrrt...drrrt...-

Naruto meletakan bukunya keatas meja. Ia merogoh saku celananya dan mengangkat panggilan telpon itu.

"Naruto-sama? Ini sudah pukul 8 malam. Mengapa kau tidak pulang..."

"Huh? A-apa? Ini sudah pukul 8 malam?!" Naruto mematikan ponselnya. Ia melihat kearah jam yang menggantung di sisi kanan dinding. Betapa kagetnya sang pirang. Ia bergegas membereskan seluruh buku miliknya dan memasukannya kedalam tas.

"Sial...Sial...Sial...!" Ia berteriak seraya berlari disepanjang koridor. Sekolah disaat malam hari memang sangat mengerikan. Tidak ada lampu yang menyalah, hanya beberapa di ruangan tertentu saja. Jika saja ia tahu membaca buku bisa membuatnya lupa waktu seperti ini, ia tidak akan mengulanginya lagi.

Naruto berhenti berlari. Hampir saja ia terpleset saat menginjak genangan air. "Hujan?!" Teriaknya. "Brengsek! Apakah hari ini bisa bertambah menjadi lebih buruk lagi?!"

Ia menutupi kepalanya dengan tas miliknya. Dengan cepat ia berlari meninggalkan bangunan sekolah yang menurutnya sangat mengerikan itu.

-BLAM-

"Hah... Hah... Hah..." Dengan napas tersengal Naruto melemaskan tubuhnya diatas jok mobil. Hujan membuat bajunya basah kuyup. Ia melempar tas miliknya kesembarang tempat. Dengan tergesa-gesa ia merogoh saku celananya dan menghidupkan mobil miliknya. Jika saja ia lebih lama berada di sekolah ini, mungkin saja ia akan melihat sesosok hantu.

"WHOAAAAAA!"

Naruto mengehentikan mobilnya saat lampu mobil miliknya menyorot sesosok mahluk yang berdiri tepat dihadapannya.

Perlahan mahluk itu mendekat. Membuat jantung Naruto seakan copot saat itu juga. "JANGAN MENDEKAT! BRENGSEK! JANGAN MENDEKAT! KAU HANTU TULI! KUKATAN JANGAN MENDEKAT...!"

-BLAM-

"Ck, Dobe. Hentikan ocehanmu..."

'Eh...? Suara ini...?' Batinnya. Naruto membuka matanya perlahan. Dengan takut-takut ia menoleh kearah samping. "SASUKE...?!"

Pria berkulit pucat itu menoleh. Rambut dan pakaiannya basah kuyup, dan bibirnya sedikit membiru. "Apa yang kau tunggu? Nyalahkan mobilnya..." Perintahnya.

Naruto menatapnya bingung. Ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali dan menggaruk kepalanya yang basah. "Kau benar Sasuke kan...?" Jemarinya menyentuh pipi pucat itu.

Dingin.

Sudah berapa lama pria ini berdiri dibawah hujan? Apa yang ia lakukan?

Sasuke menepis tangan Naruto. "Ck, cepatlah nyalahkan mobilnya. Kau membuatku mati kedinginan..."

Naruto mengangguk dan menyalahkan mobilnya. Ia tidak tahu dimana rumah Sasuke dan pria berambut hitam disebelahnya ini juga tidak memberikan alamat rumahnya, jadi ia berpikir untuk membawanya kerumahnya saja.

"Selamat datang Na–" Anko terdiam. Pupilnya menatap lurus kearah pria berkulit pucat di hadapannya yang basah kuyup. 'Dimana aku pernah melihat pemuda ini...' Batin Anko.

Naruto mengerutkan alisnya. "Anko?"

"Ah... Maafkan aku!" Ia menundukan tubuhnya. Dengan tergesa ia mendorong tubuh Naruto dan Sasuke keatas tangga. "Aku akan membuatkan susu hangat untuk kalian. Rendam tubuh kalian didalam bathtub dengan air hangat. Dan aku akan membawakan handuk untuk kalian..."

Naruto mengedikan bahunya dan berjalan gontai kedalam kamarnya. "Silahkan masuk..." Ucapnya mempersilahkan Sasuke.

Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh ruangan. Cukup besar untuk ukuran sebuah kamar tidur. "Ini kamarmu?"

Naruto menaikan sebelah alisnya. Dengan malas ia membuka pakaiannya yang basah kuyup dan langsung saja membuat Sasuke salah tingkah. "Aku tidak tahu seperti apa type pakaianmu, jadi kau bisa mengambilnya sendiri dari lemariku..." Ucap Naruto seraya mengeringkan tubuhnya dan memakai pakaian miliknya. "Jika Anko bertanya. Bilang saja aku sudah mandi..." Lanjutnya lagi.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau bagian dari Uzumaki..."

Naruto tertawa nervous, ia merebahkan tubuhnya keatas kasur dan mengedikan bahunya. "Banyak yang berkata seperti itu..." Sesekali ia melirik kearah Sasuke yang memunggunginya. 'Sadarlah Naruto, ia sudah memiliki kekasih..." Ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan berbalik memunggungi sang Uchiha.

"Hn..."

Baru saja ia akan memejamkan kelopak matanya. Ia merasakan gerakan halus di atas kasur miliknya. Ia menoleh, mendapati Sasuke yang terduduk di tepi ranjang.

"Kau sudah mengetahuinya?"

Sebuah pertanyaan terlontar dari mulutnya. Sangat pelan. Tetapi Naruto masih bisa menangkapnya dengan jelas.

Sesaat Naruto terdiam. Ia tahu maksud dari pertanyaan yang di lontarkan Sasuke. "Ya..." Sahutnya pelan.

Sasuke menoleh, menatap kedua pupil berwarna biru itu. "Karena itukah kau menghindariku...?"

Naruto mengerutkan alisnya. Menatap bingung kearah Sasuke.

Sasuke tertawa. "Kau merasa jijik padaku? Karena dua pria tidak seharusnya bersama bukan...?"

Pupil biru itu menatap lurus kearah sang Uchiha. "Aku tidak pernah merasa jijik padamu. Aku hanya..." Naruto terdiam. Tidak mungkin ia mengatakan pada Sasuke jika ia mencintainya. "Aku... Hanya..."

Sasuke terdiam, ia tersenyum. Sebuah senyuman lirih yang ia berikan kepada Naruto. "Aku harus pulang..."

"Tidak. Sasuke tunggu!" Jemari tan itu menarik lengan Sang Uchiha. Membawa kepelukannya dan mencium bibir biru yang terasa amat dingin saat menyentuh bibirnya.

Sebuah ciuman lembut yang terasa amat dingin di bibirnya.

Tersadar. Naruto menjauhkan dirinya dari Sasuke, tangannya terkepal dengan sangat erat dan jantungnya berpacu dengan cepat. "Maafkan aku..." Ia berbalik dan mencoba menetralkan emosinya. Betapa bodohnya ia. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa mencium Sasuke?

-tok...tok...tok...-

Pintu terbuka, Anko membawa dua gelas susu hangat dan sup beserta handuk. "Siapa namamu Tuan..?"

"Sasuke..." Sahutnya. "Permisi..."

Anko menahan lengannya. "Ini sudah sangat larut, dan kau basah kuyup. Tinggalah disini, besok kau bisa memakai seragam milik Naruto-Sama bukan...?" Ia meletakan susu dan handuk itu diatas kasur. Lalu Anko menundukan tubuhnya. "Selamat malam..."

"A-apa? Anko?!" Naruto mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Bagaimana mungkin ia akan bermalam bersama sang Uchiha setelah apa yang terjadi barusan.

"Hn..." Sasuke bergumam. Ia mengambil handuk yang dibawakan oleh Anko dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Meninggalkan Naruto dengan wajahnya yang memucat.

'Bagaimana ini? bagaimana...?!' Batin Naruto dalam hati. Berkali-kali ia berjalan memutar di kamarnya. Jika saja tadi ia tidak mencium Sasuke, sudah pasti ia akan tidur tenang malam ini.

Mendengar suara shower dimatikan, sontak Naruto melompat keatas kasur. Memejamkan matanya dan berpura-pura tidur.

-krieet-

Suara pintu terbuka beserta langkah kaki. Membuat jantung sang pirang berdegup lebih kencang.

"Kau berpura-pura tidur setelah apa yang kau lakukan? Sangat kekanakan sekali..." Ejeknya.

Kelopak mata itu terbuka sempurna. Ia berbalik menatap Sasuke dengan penuh emosi. Namun sepertinya pemandangan didepannya cukup membuat ia susah bernapas.

Sang Uchiha berdiri menghadapanya dengan segelas susu di tangannya. Tubuhnya hanya terbalut oleh handuk dibagian bawah saja. Bahkan Naruto tidak menyangka jika tubuh sang Uchiha ternyata seramping ini.

"Mengapa kau melihatku seperti itu dobe?" Celetuk sang Uchiha seraya meletakan gelas susunya keatas meja. Membuat wajah Naruto memerah sempurna.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. "Enak saja kau teme!" Ia berbalik dan kembali merebahkan tubuhnya diatas kasur. 'Sial! Mengapa aku harus melihat tubuhnya itu...!' Batin Naruto.

Tidak peduli dengan sang pirang, Sasuke mengeringkan tubuhnya dan memakai pakaian milik Naruto yang terbilang cukup besar di tubuhnya. Dengan malas ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekat kearah kasur dan merebahkan tubuhnya disana.

"Hey! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Protes Naruto saat Sasuke tertidur disebelahnya.

"Pelankan suaramu, aku ingin tidur..."

"A-apa?! Hey! Ini kasur milikku kau tahu?!"

Sasuke menoleh, pupil hitamnya menatap lurus kearah Naruto. "Dobe, aku tidak akan melakukan apapun. Jika kau masih merasa tidak enak padaku soal ciuman tadi. Lupakan saja, aku tidak mempermasalahkannya..."

Naruto terdiam, ia tahu jika tindakannya terlihat sangat kekanakan. Ia memalingkan wajahnya dari Sasuke. Mencoba mengatur napasnya dan jantunganya yang masih berdegup kencang. "Maafkan aku..." Ucapnya pelan.

"Hn..."

Cukup lama mereka saling terdiam. Tidak ada yang mau memulai topik pembicaraan. Hanya suara air conditioner yang menemani mereka.

Naruto menoleh kearah Sasuke. "Teme..." Panggilnya. "Aku tahu ini bukan urusanku, tetapi apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Neji...?" Ia menatap punggung sang Uchiha. Berharap mendapat jawaban dari pertanyaan yang di lontarkannya.

"Hanya sakit biasa..." Sahutnya dingin.

Naruto terdiam, hanya sakit biasa tetapi Neji terlihat begitu kesakitan. Cukup lama kembali terdiam hingga ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan kembali menoleh kearah Sasuke. "Lalu apa yang kau lakukan sehingga membuatmu basah kuyup seperti tadi...?"

Sasuke tidak menyahut. Wajahnya memerah hingga ketelinga. "Itu bukan urusanmu..." Ucapnya.

"Oh ayolah! Kau tidak memberitahuku tetapi kau menumpang didalam mobilku kau ingat?" Kesal. Naruto kembali merebahkan tubuhnya keatas kasur.

"Ck, aku menunggumu dobe!" Sahutnya.

"A-apa...?"

"Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih karena kau mengantarku ke Rumah Sakit kemarin..." Jelasnya. "aku akan tidur, selamat malam..." Sasuke menarik selimutnya hingga menutupi leher. Membuat Naruto sedikit kesal karena sejujurnya ia masih ingin berbicara dengan sang Uchiha.

"Hey! Kau akan tidur secepat itu? Ayolah! Aku masih ingin berbicara denganmu! Jangan seperti anak kecil...!" Naruto menarik selimut tebal berwarna oranye itu. Namun bukan Sasuke namanya jika ia tidak melawan. Ia kembali menarik selimut itu.

Dan perang pun di mulai.

Sasuke melempari Naruto dengan bantal. Sedikit emosi karena ia memang mengantuk dan pemuda berambut pirang ini mengacaukan jam tidurnya.

"Ouch! Ow! T-teme...!"

Kesal, Naruto menarik bantal di tangan Sasuke. Karena ia mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya, bahkan tubuh Sasuke ikut tertarik dan berakhir didalam pelukan Naruto.

Biru dan hitam saling menatap. Jarak mereka sangat dekat. Bahkan Sasuke bisa merasakan hangatnya tubuh Naruto. Entah apa yang menghantui pikiran Naruto. Perlahan, ia mendekatkan wajahnya. Memejamkan matanya dan mencium bibir sang Uchiha.

Tanpa disadari, Sasuke mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Naruto. Menikmati semua permainan yang dilakukan pria pirang ini terhadapnya.

Lumatan lembut itu berubah menjadi sedikit lebih kasar. Sasuke harus merelakan seluruh rongga mulutnya dijelajahi oleh lidah hangat milik sang pirang.

"Nhh– hhh–" desah Sasuke saat jemari Naruto membelai tubuhnya. Mengirimkan sebuah sensasi aneh yang menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya.

Pupil biru itu berkilat penuh nafsu. Ia melepas pagutannya dan menjilat turun kearah leher sang Uchiha. Membuat beberapa kissmark disana. Erangan sang Uchiha membuatnya tidak bisa lagi mengontrol nafsunya.

Sasuke mencengkram rambut pirang itu saat Naruto menghisap putingnya perlahan. "Ahh– akh...d-dobe..." Bahkan ia harus menahan napas saat merasakan jari sang pirang masuk kedalam celananya dan menekan dengan lembut lubang miliknya. "Hahh– ah–!"

"Sasuke..." Bisik Naruto di telinganya. Ia menggerakan jemarinya perlahan. Membuat Sasuke mengerang saat jari Naruto berhasil mengenai sweetspotnya.

"Akh–! N-Naruto..." Kepalanya tersentak kebelakang. Napasnya tersengal, dan Jemarinya memerah karena ia mencengkram sprei itu dengan sangat erat.

Naruto menarik jarinya, ia kembali mencium bibir sang Uchiha saat memasukan kejantanannya perlahan.

"Nhh–! Mhh– hhh–!" Desah Sasuke tertahan, kejantanan Naruto yang cukup besar untuk ukuran pemuda seumurannya seakan ingin merobek lubang pantatnya. "Mhh– Akh–!" Sasuke melepaskan pagutannya dengan paksa. Salivanya menetes melalui sudut bibirnya.

"Sasuke– mmh... Nhh–!" Tidak mau menyakiti Sasuke, Naruto menggerakan pinggulnya perlahan. Dengan susah payah ia menahan hawa napsunya, erangan Sasuke membuat libidonya semakin bertambah.

Ia mencengkram pundak Naruto dengan kukunya. "Aghh– ahh–! Naruto! Khhh–" tenggorokannya terasa kering. Naruto membuatnya sama sekali tidak bisa berhenti mendesah.

Sang pirang mengertakan giginya. Ia menggerakan pinggulnya lebih cepat saat dirasakannya ia hampir mencapai puncak. "Nhh– S-Sasuke..."

"Aghh– Nhh–AKH! Naruto–Agh! A-aku hampir...!"

Naruto memejamkan matanya saat merasakan lubang itu menghimpitnya dengan erat. "Khh– Nhh– S-Sasuke...!" Ia menghentakan pinggulnya lebih dalam dan mengeluaran seluruh cairannya didalam Sang Uchiha.

"Hahh– ah–! Naruto!" Ia mengeluarkan seluruh cairannya keatas sprei dan mengenai perut Naruto. "Nhh– hhh–"

Keringat mengucur dari pelipisnya. Perlahan Naruto menarik kejantanannya, dan merebahkan dirinya tepat disebelah sang Uchiha. "S-sasuke aku..."

"Ne...ji...?" Ucap Sasuke tidak jelas sebelum matanya terpejam dan ia tertidur dengan lelap.

Pupil matanya membulat sempurna, Naruto menoleh kearah pemuda yang terlelap di sampingnya. "Neji katanya...?"

Ya, Ia memang mencintai Sasuke, pesona pemuda ini seakan merampas seluruh hatinya. Tetapi bagaimana mungkin ia bisa lupa jika Sasuke adalah kekasih Neji? Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa bertindak sebodoh ini?

Kini hatinya terasa sangat sakit dan ini semua terjadi karena ulah bodohnya. Ia tertawa lirih. "Bodoh sekali..." Ucapnya pelan seraya menepuk dahinya dengan keras. "Kau sangat bodoh Naruto..."

.

.

.

Kelopak mata itu terbuka perlahan saat merasakan gerakan halus yang berasal dari sisi kirinya. Ia menoleh menatap kearah seorang pemuda dengan seragam lusuh miliknya.

"Aku harus pergi..." Ucapnya dingin.

Sontak Naruto bangkit dari atas kasur dan menarik lengan sang Uchiha. "Sasuke tunggu..."

Naruto menelan ludahnya. Ia tahu ini semua karena kesalahannya, karena itu ia ingin meminta maaf sebelum semuanya terlambat.

"Aku..." Ucapnya pelan. "Aku..." Jantungnya berdegup kencang, Bagaimana mungkin meminta maaf bisa menjadi sesulit ini.

"Aku..."

Sasuke menoleh, menatap kedua mata berwarna biru itu dengan wajah kaku dan dingin miliknya.

"Aku..."

Naruto menggertakan giginya penuh emosi. Ia tidak bisa mengatakannya. Ia tidak bisa mengatakan kata 'maaf' kepada pemuda hadapannya ini. 'Brengsek...!' Batinnya dengan wajah yang tertunduk.

Ah...

Sudahlah...

Kini ia menyadari jika ia benar-benar mencintai sang Uchiha. Ia tidak peduli jika kini Sasuke dimiliki oleh Neji, yang ia tahu, kini Ia hanya ingin selalu berada didekatnya. Ingin melihatnya tersenyum, dan ingin memiliki seluruh hatinya walaupun mungkin tidak untuk sekarang.

Perlahan ia mengangkat wajahnya. Balik menatap kedua pupil onyx itu dengan lembut. "Aku mencintaimu Sasuke, sejak awal bertemu aku sudah jatuh cinta denganmu..." Naruto terdiam, ia menggenggam lengan Sasuke lebih erat. "Jadi... Bolehkah aku mencintaimu...?" Lanjutnya lagi dengan lirih.

Sasuke terdiam, raut wajahnya yang kaku kini menghilang tergantikan dengan raut wajah bingungnya. "A-aku harus pergi..." Dengan cepat Sasuke menarik lengannya dari genggaman tangan Naruto. Melangkah kearah pintu seraya jemarinya menggapai kenop pintu.

Namun, ia kembali menoleh sebelum memutar kenop pintu itu. "Naruto..." Panggilnya. "Asalkan kau berjanji tidak memberitahu Neji..." Ucapnya pelan sebelum meninggalkan ruangan bertema oranye itu.

"S-Sasuke...?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Continued**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : NaruSasu**

**Warning : Yaoi**

**Rated : M**

**•**

**•**

**Lovesick**

**•**

**By : MintMojo**

**•**

**•**

* * *

Pupil berwarna emerald itu melirik kearah sebuah bangku kosong di sebelahnya. Ia menaikan sebelah alisnya lalu menggeleng. 'Yang benar saja, dimana anak itu?' Gumamnya dalam hati seraya mengecek ponsel miliknya.

-PAT-

Tepukan di bahunya membuat gadis berpupil emerald ini tersentak kaget. "Hinata...?" Ucapnya bingung.

Gadis bernama Hinata ini tersenyum dan duduk disebelahnya. "Selamat pagi, kau terlihat cemas Sakura ada apa?"

Sakura meneguk air liurnya gugup. "Ah, i-itu... tidak apa-apa..." Sahutnya nervous. Mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Hinata, ia berbalik dan merogoh tas miliknya. Mengambil dua buah minuman kaleng dan meletakannya diatas meja. "Ambilah..." Ucapnya.

Hinata mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Terima kasih..." Ucapnya seraya mengambil minuman kaleng soda berperisa anggur. "Kemarin aku bertemu Naruto-kun..." Kata Hinata.

Sakura menoleh, menatap gadis yang sedang membuka minuman kaleng disebelahnya. "Benarkah? Dimana...?"

"Konoha Hospital..." Sahutnya.

Sakura kembali mengerutkan alisnya. "Maksudmu Naruto sakit...?"

"Huh? Siapa yang sakit...?"

Sakura dan Hinata menoleh kearah sumber suara. Seorang pria yang sudah mereka kenal kini berdiri di samping mereka dengan wajah bingung.

"Naruto...?"

Ia tersenyum dan meletakan tas miliknya keatas meja. "Selamat pagi para gadis. sial, kupikir tadi aku akan terlambat..."

Sakura tersenyum. "Kukira kau tidak akan masuk hari ini..." Ia meregangkan tubuhnya yang terasa pegal dan kembali mengecek ponsel miliknya.

Naruto mengedikan bahunya dan tertawa. Ia menyamankan dirinya diatas kursi dan memejamkan matanya. "Hahh..." Desahnya malas. 'Jika bukan karena Sasuke, aku tidak mungkin masuk kelas hari ini...' Batinnya dalam hati.

Semua kejadian semalam bagaikan bunga tidur baginya. Sasuke, pria yang menarik perhatian dan hatinya sejak masuk ke sekolah ini, bermalam di rumahnya. Bahkan mereka melakukan hal 'itu' tanpa ada penolakan dari sang Uchiha.

"Hahh..." Ia kembali mendesah malas. Sejujurnya Naruto tahu jika ini bukanlah hal yang baik, Sasuke sudah memiliki kekasih dan ia mengatakan perasaannya pada pria berambut hitam itu tadi pagi. Bukankah itu membuatnya terlihat seperti pengacau?

Lalu, mengapa pria berambut hitam itu tidak menolaknya? Bahkan ia mengatakan 'jangan memberi tahu Neji' Apa maksud semua ini? Apakah pria berambut hitam itu menyukainya juga?

Naruto tidak tahu.

-TAK-

Sebuah peluru kertas tepat mengenai wajah tampannya. Sontak saja ia membuka matanya dan berdiri dan menggebrak meja kesal. "Hey!"

"Halo, Naruto..." Sapa seseorang di hadapannya.

Alangkah kagetnya Naruto saat melihat pria berambut silver yang berdiri di sampingnya. "Eh, K-kakashi...? Uh... Hehe... Maafkan aku..." Ucapnya nervous seraya menggaruk kepalanya.

Kakashi tersenyum. "Hanya itu saja yang bisa kau katakan setelah tertidur dan berteriak di kelasku?" Ketusnya sedikit mengintimidasi sang Uzumaki.

Naruto tersenyum nervous. Ia melirik kearah Sakura yang ternyata melemparinya dengan kertas sedari tadi. "Mengapa kau melakukan itu?!" Desisnya pelan.

"Aku hanya mau membangunkanmu karena Kakashi-Sensei sudah tiba..." Sahutnya pelan.

"Uzumaki Naruto!" Panggil Kakashi. Membuat sang pirang tersentak kaget dan menghentikan percakapannya dengan Sakura. "Kau! Berdirilah di koridor..." Bentaknya.

"A-apa? I-itu tidak adil! Aku tidak tertidur!" Jelasnya. Bagaimana mungkin seorang murid baru sepertinya harus berdiri di koridor sepanjang pelajaran?

"Cepat!" Bentaknya lagi.

Dengan berdecak kesal ia menendang meja dan melangkah keluar kelas. Benar-benar hari yang buruk bagi sang pirang.

_Bell Berbunyi_

"Brengsek..." Rutuk Naruto seraya menghempaskan tubuhnya keatas kursi. Sakura yang melihatnya hanya bisa menghela napas dan mengedikan bahunya.

"Kau mau menitip sesuatu? Aku akan membeli makanan?" Tanya sang gadis berambut pink. Namun sang pirang hanya menggeleng dan lebih memilih untuk beristirahat dengan meletakan kepalanya diatas meja. Berdiri di koridor selama 90 menit dengan perut kosong dan pikiran yang penuh sepertinya cukup menguras habis energy sang pirang.

-TAK-

Naruto kembali membuka matanya. Mendapati sebuah minuman soda kalengan berperisa jeruk dihadapannya. Ia mendesah malas dan kembali memejamkan matanya. "Sudah kukatakan bukan? Aku tidak menginginkan makanan ataupun minuman Sakura..." Ucapnya malas.

"Baiklah..."

Eh... Suara ini...?

sontak ia menoleh kearah seseorang yang berada di belakangnya. Rambut hitam dan kulit pucat itu terasa sangat familiar diingatannya.

"Sasuke...?"

Perlahan Naruto merasakan wajahnya memanas. Melihat sang Uchiha yang berada di hadapannya ini hanya membuat ingatan "nakal" milik sang pirang tadi malam kembali memenuhi kepalanya.

"Hn..." sahutnya. "Aku akan mengambil minuman ini lagi karena kau tidak mau..." Perlahan jemari putihnya mengambil kaleng berwarna oranye itu. Namun saat ia berbalik dan hendak meninggalkan Naruto. Sebuah telapak tangan sudah menahan lengannya terlebih dahulu.

"T-tunggu Sasuke..." Ucap Naruto terbata. "Kupikir kau tidak akan menghadiri kelas hari ini, karena aku tidak melihatmu tadi..." Ucapnya berbasa-basi.

Pupil hitam itu melirik kearah sang Uzumaki. "Itu karena kau tertidur lalu Kakashi menghukummu..."

"Uh... Hehe..." Naruto menggaruk kepalanya bingung. "Oh ya Sasuke... T-tentang tadi malam..." Ia gugup. Tidak bisa melanjutkan perkataanya.

"Kau mau aku melupakannya?" Ucapnya dingin.

"Tidak! Te-tentu... Ah, m-maksudku..." Naruto kembali terdiam, sejujurnya ia hanya ingin menanyakan apa maksud tentang ucapan Sasuke 'jangan beri tahu Neji' tadi pagi. Tetapi mulutnya seakan terkunci dan otaknya terasa tidak berfungsi.

"Maksud ucapanku tadi pagi?"

Pertanyaan Sasuke bagaikan sebuah anak panah yang tertancap persis di dadanya. Sesaat Naruto terdiam dan membiarkan keheningan menyelimuti mereka. Ruangan kelas yang sepi dan suara air conditioner yang tertempel disudut ruangan menambah kegugupan yang sedang melandanya sedari tadi.

'Mengapa ia terlihat sangat tenang seakan tidak terjadi apapun?' Batin Naruto dalam hati saat ia melirik kearah Sasuke.

"Kau mau terdiam seperti itu selamanya atau menjawab pertanyaanku dobe?" Ketus sang Uchiha. Membuat Naruto sedikit kesal dan melepaskan lengan sang Uchiha.

"Ya, kau benar. Ini semua tentang ucapanmu tadi pagi..." Sahutnya pelan namun masih bisa terdengar jelas di telinga sang Uchiha.

Pria berambut hitam ini menatap Naruto dengan kedua pupil hitamnya. "Sudah kukatakan dengan jelas bukan? Asalkan kau tidak memberi tahu Neji..."

Naruto terdiam dan menoleh kearah samping, menjauhkan wajahnya dari sang Uchiha. Bukankah ini sama saja seperti menjadikan dirinya sebagai orang ketiga? Dan itu bukanlah hal yang baik bukan? Apakah ia yakin akan melakukan semua ini?

Perlahan ia kembali menoleh kearah sang Uchiha. Ia tidak mampu lagi menahan gejolak yang ada di dadanya. Ia menginginkan pria berambut hitam ini.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan memberitahu Neji..."

.

.

.

Shikamaru melempar bola basketnya kearah kiba, tetapi sepertinya ia meleset dan akhirnya benda bulat berwarna biru dan kuning itu mengenai tubuh Sakura yang sejak tadi menonton pertandingan one on one mereka.

"Hey! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Protesnya seraya melmpar bola basket itu kesembarang arah.

"Sakura..." Panggil Shikamaru.

Dengan wajah cemberut wanita berambut pink ini menoleh.

"Bukankah itu Naruto dan Sasuke...?" Shikamaru menunjuk kearah dua pria yang sedang berjalan beriringan kesebuah mobil sport berwarna oranye.

Pupil emerald itu menatap tanpa berkedip. "Naruto dan Sasuke? Sejak kapan? Mengapa aku tidak tahu?" Ucapnya pelan. Membuat Shikamaru tertawa dan kembali melanjutkan permainannya dengan Kiba.

"Sepertinya kau harus berhenti dari profesimu ini Sakura..." Ejek Shikamaru, membuat Kiba sedikit menahan tawanya. "Lagipula itu bukan urusanmu, biarkan saja Naruto mau berteman dengan siapapun. itu hak miliknya..." Lanjutnya lagi.

Sakura berdecak kesal. "Bukan seperti itu Shikamaru... Hanya saja..." Sakura kembali terdiam dan mengedikan bahunya. 'Mungkin Shikamaru benar, kali ini bukan urusanku...' Batinnya dalam hati.

-VROOOM-

Mobil sport milik Naruto melaju cukup cepat, menyalip para pengemudi lainnya. Sejujurnya ia sedang tidak terburu-buru, hanya saja ia ingin menunjukan sedikit keahliannya dalam mengemudi kepada sang Uchiha disebelahnya.

"Kau lapar...?" Tanya Naruto disela-sela kegiatannya menyetir. Ia merasa bertanggung jawab karena telah mengajak Sang Uchiha untuk pulang bersama dengannya.

"Hn..."

Naruto tersenyum dan menoleh kearah sang Uchiha. "Bagaimana jika kuajak kau kesebuah tempat makan favoritku di Konoha?" Ucap Naruto.

"Hn..."

Empat siku muncul di dahinya. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa lupa jika seseorang disebelahnya ini adalah Uchiha yang terkenal dengan sifat dingin dan kaku milik mereka. Kini ia merasa sia-sia telah berkata panjang lebar kepada pria disampingnya.

"Dobe..."

Panggilan dari arah samping membuatnya cukup terkejut. Ia menoleh sesaat sebelum kembali menatap jalan di hadapannya. 'Dia memanggilku...?' Batinnya dalam hati.

"Apa yang membawamu kesini?" Ucapnya pelan.

Naruto mengedikan bahunya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan sang Uchiha. "Sejujurnya Konoha adalah tempat kelahiranku, aku tinggal disini hingga usiaku 7 tahun. Lalu aku pindah ke Suna..." Jelasnya. "Kupikir apa salahnya jika kembali ke kota dimana aku dilahirkan bukan? Lagipula Ayah dan Ibuku mempunyai sebuah urusan disini..." Lanjutnya lagi seraya memamerkan cengirannya.

Sasuke terdiam dan menatap keluar jendela. Ia tidak membuka mulutnya begitupula Naruto, hingga mereka sampai kesebuah kedai bertuliskan Ichiraku Ramen.

"Hey paman..." Sapa Naruto kepada seorang pria berusia paruh baya.

Pria paruh baya ini terlihat sedikit bingung. "Naruto? Kupikir kau tidak akan datang lagi ke kedaiku..."

Naruto memamerkan cengirannya dan mengedikan bahunya. "Maafkan aku paman, kau kan tahu aku sedang sibuk..." Jelasnya seraya menunjuk ke beberapa menu yang terlampir diasebuah kertas.

Sang paman tersenyum dan segera mencatat semua pesanan milik Naruto. "Baguslah jika sekarang kau sudah kembali..." Ia tersenyum sebelum memulai membuatkan makanan yang dipesan Naruto.

Sasuke menaikan sebelah alisnya saat melihat makanan berlemak berukuran jumbo tiba di hadapannya. "Ramen...?"

Naruto mengangguk dan bersiap untuk melahap habis ramen ukuran jumbo di hadapannya.

Sasuke menatap secara bergantian kearah ramen dan Naruto. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka jika makanan favorite pria berambut pirang ini hanyalah makanan murah berlemak dan tidak sehat. Lain sekali dengan Neji yang hanya memakan makanan buatan restoran berbintang dengan harganya yang selangit.

"Teme? Mengapa kau tidak memakan ramen milikmu?" Tanya Naruto seraya menunjuk mangkuk milik Sasuke yang masih utuh.

"Aku tidak lapar, kau bisa menghabiskannya..." Sahut sang Uchiha seraya menyerahkan mangkuk miliknya. Tanpa pikir panjang dua kali Naruto segera melahap habis ramen milik Sasuke.

'Bahkan cara ia makan sangat berbeda dengan Neji...' Batin Sasuke dalam hati.

"Fiuuhh, perutku sakit sekali..." Ucap Naruto seraya menyandarkan tubuhnya kepunggung kursi.

Mendengar ucapan Naruto, sang Uchiha hanya bisa memutar bola matanya malas. "Jelas saja, kau memakan dua porsi jumbo sekaligus seperti itu..."

Naruto tertawa dan menggaruk kepalanya. "Sepertinya kau benar..." Ia menenggak habis orange juice miliknya hingga tak tersisa.

Sasuke melirik kearah pria paruh baya dengan rambut putih miliknya. "Dobe..." Panggilnya. "Kau kenal paman itu?"

Naruto mengangguk. "Sejak aku kecil, setiap minggu aku akan mengunjungi kedai ini bersama ayahku..." Sahutnya. "Dan saat aku bisa membawa kendaraanku sendiri, setiap hari libur aku pasti mengunjungi kedai ini..." Lanjutnya lagi.

"Hn..."

Naruto kembali tersenyum. Ia tahu Sasuke bukanlah seseorang yang bisa dibilang talkactive, tetapi entah apa yang membuat Naruto senang walaupun Sasuke hanya membalas perkatannya dengan bergumam.

"Sepertinya akan hujan, lebih baik kita bergegas..." Ucap Naruto seraya bangkit dari atas kursi.

Sasuke merogoh sakunya dan hendak membayar bill untuk makan siang mereka. Tetapi Naruto sudah lebih dahulu menyerahkan uanganya. "Seseorang yang tidak makan, tidak harus membayar kau tahu...?" Ucapnya seraya memamerkan senyuman miliknya. "Ayo, aku akan mengantarmu pulang..." Lanjutnya lagi seraya menggenggam tangan sang Uchiha dan menariknya.

Wajah Sasuke memerah, jantungnya berpacu sangat cepat. Bagaimana mungkin hanya sebuah senyuman bisa membuatnya salah tingkah seperti ini.

.

.

.

Naruto bersiul mengikuti irama lagu dari radio mobil miliknya. Sesekali ia menoleh kearah Sasuke disebelahnya dan tersenyum. "Teme..." Panggilnya.

"Hn..."

"Kau belum memberitahuku dimana rumahmu..." Ucap Naruto.

Sasuke terdiam dan menatap pantulan wajah Naruto dari kaca disampingnya. "Kau tidak perlu mengantarku pulang..."

Mendengar perkataan Sasuke, Naruto menepikan mobilnya ketepi jalan. "Lalu kau mau kemana...?" Tanya sang pirang bingung.

"Konoha Hospital..." Sahutnya singkat.

Sesaat Naruto terdiam saat mendengar kata yang diucapkan Sasuke. Hanya dua buah kata, tetapi mampu membuat dadanya terasa sesak dan penuh. "Ah, baiklah... Aku akan mengantarmu kesana..." Sahutnya pelan.

Bagaikan terbangun dari sebuah yang mimpi indah. Itulah kata-kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan kondisinya saat ini.

Naruto memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum saat ia melambaikan tanganya kearah Sasuke yang kini berlari kedalam lobby rumah sakit. Perlahan jemarinya kembali menyentuh stir mobil miliknya. Mengemudikan benda berwarna oranye itu menjauh dari tempat berbau disinfectant, dan kembali kerumah.

Mereka tidak berkencan atau memiliki hubungan apapun, Dan bukankah sejak awal ia sudah mengetahui jika Sasuke telah memiliki kekasih? Lalu mengapa ia harus merasakan sakit di dadanya seperti ini? Bukankah ini semua memang pilihannya? Ia tetap memilih untuk mencintai Sasuke walaupun ia tahu pria berambut hitam itu telah memiliki seseorang nomer satu di hatinya.

Ia bisa saja dengan mudah menghentikan semua ini, tetapi pria bermarga Uchiha itu sudah terlebih dahulu mencuri hatinya. Dan Naruto, tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain mengikuti kemana pria itu akan membawa hatinya.

Mungkinkah kesebuah tempat yang indah?

.

.

.

Naruto menjalani hari ini sama seperti hari biasanya. Bangun pagi karena bunyi alarm yang menjengkelkan itu, mandi, sarapan, mengemudikan mobilnya, mengikuti pelajaran selama 8 jam, lalu pulang kerumah.

Yang membuatnya berbeda, hanya sang pria berambut hitam yang kini terduduk diam didalam kamarnya dengan sebuah buku tebal di genggaman tangannya.

Ya, ini kali kedua Sasuke berkunjung kerumah Naruto.

Layaknya seperti kecanduan, Naruto sama sekali tidak bisa lepas dari sang Uchiha.

-Tok...Tok...Tok...-

Terdengar suara ketukan di pintu sebelum akhirnya pintu itu terbuka dan menampakan anko yang melangkah masuk kedalam kamar berwarna oranye itu dengan beberapa makanan dan minuman ringan.

"Jika kalian lapar, turunlah kebawah. Aku sudah memasak untuk kalian..." Ucapnya seraya meletakan makanan dan minuman kering itu diatas meja. kehadiran Sasuke dirumah Naruto sejujurnya membuat Anko senang. Selama ini ia tidak pernah melihat sang pirang membawa seseorang yang bisa dibilang sebagai sahabat. Biasanya Naruto hanya akan membawa seorang gadis pulang dan berakhir dengan kegiatan mereka diatas kasur.

"Terima kasih..." Sahut Naruto tanpa menoleh dari layar datar di hadapannya. Jika ia tidak memfokuskan pikirannya kedalam sebuah game. Bisa saja ia melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak dengan Sasuke bukan?

Anko tersenyum dan menunduk. Ia melangkahkan kakinya perlahan keluar ruangan, Meninggalkan Naruto dan Sasuke didalam kamar bernuansa oranye itu.

"Dobe..."

Suara panggilan dari arah belakang sepertinya tidak terdengar oleh telinganya yang sedang dimanjakan oleh sound effect dari game yang sedang ia mainkan.

"Dobe..."

Masih sama, tidak ada respon.

"Dobe..."

Kesal karena sang pirang tidak mendengar panggilannya, ia mengambil sebuah bantal dan melemparnya kearah sang Uzumaki.

-BUGH-

Naruto menoleh. "Hey!" Prostesnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?! Kau tidak lihat sebentar lagi aku akan membunuh pria sialan itu?!" Bentaknya seraya menunjuk kearah layar tv.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya dan mengedikan bahunya. "Antarkan aku pulang..." Perintahnya.

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum membuka mulutnya. "Uh... Secepat itu?" Katanya.

"Hn..."

Naruto mengangguk lalu mematikan console miliknya. Ia berjalan kearah meja dan mengambil kunci mobil miliknya, bersiap untuk mengantar sang Uchiha kembali kerumah. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat ia melihat sang Uchiha tersenyum di hadapannya. Senyuman tipis yang tidak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya.

Ia menyilang tangannya diatas dada. "Bukankah itu lebih baik? Kau mengajakku kesini hanya untuk menontonmu bermain game? Yang benar saja..."

"Eh...? I-itu..." Naruto menggaruk kepalanya bingung. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa mengatakan kepada sang Uchiha jika sebenarnya game itu hanya untuk membuatnya mengalihkan isi kepalanya yang sedari tadi membayangkan tubuh polos sang Uchiha.

Sasuke menatap bola mata berwarna biru itu tanpa membuka mulutnya. Membuat Naruto terasa semakin terintimidasi oleh pupil berwarna hitam kelam itu.

Naruto menoleh, mengalihkan wajahnya dari sang Uchiha. 'Sial! Mengapa ia menatapku seperti itu?!' Batinnya dalam hati.

"Kau akan menjawab pertanyaanku? Atau akan terdiam seperti itu dobe?"

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya erat. "Tch..." Ia menarik lengan Sasuke dan melangkah dengan cepat.

"Hey! Lepaskan!" Sasuke meronta dan mencoba melepaskan lengannya dari genggaman tangan Naruto. "Kubilang lepaskan tanganku dobe!"

Naruto melepaskan genggaman tangannya saat mereka tiba di dapur. Membuat sang Uchiha kebingungan seraya mengusap pergelangan tangannya yang terasa sakit.

"Setidaknya kau harus mengisi perutmu dahulu teme..." Ucapnya santai seraya mendudukan dirinya diatas kursi meja makan. Lebih baik mengalihkan pembicaraan dan mengisi perutnya daripada nantinya ia harus berurusan dengan sang Uchiha di atas tempat tidur.

Sasuke terdiam sesaat sebelum mendudukan dirinya di hadapan Naruto. Jujur saja, Naruto yang sebelumnya membuat ia sedikit takut. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka jika Naruto ternyata sekuat itu.

"Oh? Kalian disini rupanya?" Dengan cepat Anko menyiapkan menu makan malam untuk mereka. Special untuk Naruto ia menyediakan orange juice dan juga beberapa buah jeruk segar sebagai pencuci mulut.

"Terima kasih..." Ucap Sasuke.

Anko tersenyum, walaupun wajah kaku dan dingin sang Uchiha terkesan tidak bersahabat. Sejujurnya ia adalah pria yang baik.

-TING-

Naruto menyelesaikan hidangan makan malamnya. Kini ia beralih kepada buah segar berwarna oranye di hadapannya.

Tidak ada yang membuka mulut setelah Anko meninggalkan ruang makan berisikan dua pemuda itu. Naruto yang terkenal dengan ocehannya saja hanya terdiam dan menikmati hidangan makan malamnya. Sama seperti Sasuke.

Sesekali pupil berwarna biru itu melirik kearah sang Uchiha. Melihat apakah pria itu menikmati hidangan yang disediakan dirumahnya. 'Mengapa ia tidak menghabiskannya? Apakah ia tidak menyukai hidangan ini?' Batinnya dalam hati.

"Teme..." Panggilnya pelan, membuat sang Uchiha menoleh dan menatapnya. "Kau tidak menghabiskan makan malammu? Tidak enak ya...?" Ia meletakan buah jeruk segar di tangannya keatas meja.

"Aku hanya sedang tidak nafsu saja dobe..." Sahutnya santai, lalu menenggak habis segelas air putih.

"Oh begitu rupanya..." Ucap Naruto. Keadaan kembali menjadi hening. Kini pria berambut pirang itu sedikit menyesali perbuatannya jika saja ia tidak terus menerus bermain game, mungkin keadaanya tidak akan menjadi seperti ini.

Ya mungkin saja jika ia berhenti bermain dan berbincang dengan Uchiha mereka bisa mengenal satu sama lain lebih baik. Bukan terdiam layaknya orang asing yang tidak mengenal satu sama lain diatas meja makan.

"Dasar maniak jeruk..."

Naruto terdiam dan menoleh kearah sang Uchiha. 'Eh...? Dia baru saja mengatakan sesuatu?' Batinnya dalam hati. "Seperti yang kau lihat..." Ia mengedikan bahunya dan tertawa.

"Hn..." Gumamnya seraya senyuman tipis menghiasi wajahnya.

Wajah sang pirang memerah. Walaupun itu hanya sebuah senyuman tipis, wajah sang Uchiha benar-benar membuatnya terpesona.

"...be..."

"...obe..."

"...dobe...!"

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali saat ia tersadar dari imajinasinya. "T-teme...?"

"Aku harus pulang..." Ucap Sasuke seraya bangkit dari atas kursi.

Dengan cepat Naruto bangkit dari atas kursi dan mengikuti Sasuke. "Tunggu teme!" Ucapnya. "Aku akan mengantarmu..." Lanjutnya lagi.

"Tidak usah..." Sahutnya datar.

"Err.. " Naruto menggaruk kepalanya bingung. "Aku yang mengajakmu kesini, karena itu aku harus mengantarmu kembali kerumah hehe..."

Sasuke terlihat menimbang-menimbang. Ia menatap Naruto dengan mengerutkan alisnya. "Baiklah..."

'YEAH!' Batin Naruto puas.

.

.

.

-CLICK-

Naruto melepas safety belt miliknya dan segera mengikuti sang Uchiha yang lebih dahulu berjalan didepannya memasuki bangunan rumah mewah yang didominasi oleh cat berwarna putih. Tidak begitu berbeda dengan rumahnya, hanya saja terasa begitu sepi dan dingin disini. Tidak ada rasa hangat dan kenyamanan yang biasanya didapatkan dari rumah-rumah pada umumnya.

"Sasuke-sama? Aku sudah menunggumu sedari tadi. Neji-sama me–" pria paruh baya itu menghentikan perkataanya saat melihat Naruto muncul dari balik pintu. "A-ah... Selamat datang..." Ucapnya terbata dengan wajah shock seraya membungkukan tubuhnya.

Tidak menghiraukan pria paruh baya itu, Sasuke berjalan menuju kamarnya beserta Naruto yang mengikuti di belakangnya.

-Krieeet...-

Sasuke membuka pintu kamarnya. Ia melangkah kedalam beserta Naruto yang mengikuti di belakang. Kamar berukuran besar yang dindominasi oleh warna biru tua beserta ornamen-ornamennya yang berwarna hitam.

Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh ruangan. "Pffft..." Ia mencoba menahan tawanya saat melihat bagaimana ruangan ini benar-benar ditata khusus hanya untuk ditempati para Uchiha.

Melihat Naruto menahan tawanya Sasuke menaikan alisnya dan menatap aneh pada Naruto. "Apa ada yang lucu...?"

Naruto menggoyangkan tangannya seraya menahan tawanya. "Tidak, tidak... Aku hanya berpikir jika ruangan ini benar-benar cocok untukmu..." Katanya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekat kearah meja yang terletak disamping lemari sang Uchiha.

Ada dua buah bingkai foto yang terbuat dari kayu disana. Hanya dengan sekali lihat, Naruto tahu persis siapa yang berada didalam foto itu. Sesosok Ayah, sesosok Ibu, dengan anak-anak mereka.

Ya... Sebuah foto keluarga.

Ia tidak menyangka jika Sasuke kecil ternyata sangat manis untuk ukuran seorang anak laki-laki.

Tetapi, ada sebuah hal yang terlihat ganjil di kedua foto ini. Di dalam foto pertama, terlihat seorang pemuda yang sedang tersenyum dan berdiri di samping Sasuke. Tetapi di dalam foto yang kedua. Pemuda itu menghilang.

Jika ia adalah Kakak dari sang Uchiha. Lalu... Mengapa ia tidak ikut serta pada foto kedua?

"Kau bingung...?"

Suara dari arah belakang tampaknya cukup mengagetkan pemuda berusia 17 tahun ini. Sontak ia berbalik dan memamerkan senyum palsunya. "Uhh... Hahaha..." Ia menggaruk kepalanya dan tertawa nervous.

Pupil onyx milik sang Uchiha sesaat melirik kearah bingkai foto, lalu kembali menatap pria berambut pirang dihadapannya. "10 tahun yang lalu, ia meninggalkan kami dalam sebuah kecelakaan..." Ucapnya datar. "Karena itu, kau tidak akan menemukan sosok Kakakku di foto yang kedua dobe..."

Naruto menundukan kepalanya menyesal, ia merasa tidak enak setelah mendengar apa yang dikatakan sang Uchiha. "Maafkan aku..." Ucapnya pelan.

"Hn..." Sasuke bergumam. "Hal itu terjadi sudah sangat lama, Aku sudah tidak memikirkanya lagi..." Ia melepaskan dua buah kancing kemeja yang terasa menyekik lehernya seraya melangkah mendekati kasur.

-brughh-

Sasuke menghempaskan tubuhnya yang lelah keatas kasur. Ia merasakan kepalanya mulai sakit seakan ingin meledak saat kembali mengingat ucapan pria paruh baya itu.

Naruto yang melihat keadaan Sasuke segera mengetahui jika ini semua ada hubungannya dengan Neji. Ya, pria berambut panjang yang berstatus sebagai kekasih sang Uchiha.

"Teme..." Panggilnya pelan, tidak ingin mengganggu sang Uchiha.

Ia menoleh dan menatap kearah Naruto. "Hn...?"

Perlahan Naruto melangkah mendekat. Ruangan kamar yang bisa berukuran cukup besar ini terasa sangat dingin dengan ornamen berwarna biru tua yang menghiasi kamar ini.

"Jika kau mempunyai masalah, kau bisa mengatakannya padaku..." Ucap Naruto. "Mungkin aku bisa membantu..." Lanjutnya lagi.

Sasuke tertawa dan menatap kearah pupil berwarna biru itu. "Membantuku...?" Ucapnya sarkastik. "Membantu apa? Kau pikir aku sedang dalam masalah...?" Lanjutnya lagi.

Naruto terdiam. Menatap bisu kepada sosok pria di hadapannya. Ia memang belum mengenal Sasuke lebih dari seminggu. Tetapi, mata berwarna hitam itu. tahu jika Sasuke sedang berbohong.

"Sebaiknya kau pulang Naruto..." Sasuke memejamkan matanya membalikan tubuhnya memunggungi sang Uzumaki yang kini berdiri di belakangnya.

"Baiklah..." Sahutnya diiringi dengan suara pintu yang menutup.

Suara itu sangatlah pelan. Namun masih bisa terdengar jelas di telinga Sasuke. Perlahan ia membuka kelopak matanya. Menatap kosong kearah ruangan kamarnya.

Ia menoleh dan berbalik. Namun pria berambut pirang itu sudah tidak lagi disana. 'Benar-benar pergi huh?' Batinnya dalam hati.

Kenapa ini? Mengapa hatinya mencelos saat ia tidak menemukan pria pirang itu disana? Bukankah ia sendiri yang mengusir pria itu?

'Dasar bodoh...' Batinnya dalam hati seraya bangkit dari atas kasur dan melangkahkan kakinya kearah pintu. Mungkin yang ia butuhkan sekarang adalah air dingin untuk menjernihkan kepalanya.

-krieeet-

'Huh...?' Pupil hitam itu membulat saat melihat seorang pria terduduk didepan pintu kamarnya.

"Kupikir kau membutuhkan waktu sendiri, karena itu aku menunggumu disini teme..." Ia tersenyum seraya bangkit dari atas lantai.

Ah...

Begitu rupanya...

Sasuke membalikan tubuhnya dan tertawa. "Kau itu... Memang bodoh ya Naruto..."

Naruto melangkah mendekat. "Bisa dikatakan seperti itu..." Ia tertawa. Entah menertawakan dirinya sendiri karena bertingkah begitu bodoh dan mengharapkan cinta yang semu atau hanya untuk menutupi rasa sakit di hatinya karena semua kenyataan ini.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia tidak bisa mengulang waktu. Kini kenyataanya adalah ia mencintai Sasuke. Ia sangat mencintai pria berambut hitam bermarga Uchiha itu. Karena itu, ia memutuskan untuk tetap berjalan. Membuat hatinya senang. Walaupun ia tahu suatu saat ia pasti akan terluka.

"Sasuke..." Ia menarik tubuh berkulit pucat itu menghadapanya. Menatap mata berpupil onyx itu tanpa keraguan "Aku mencintaimu..." Ucapnya. "Sangat mencintaimu..." Lanjutnya lagi.

Jantung Sasuke berdebar dan memanas. Wajahnya memerah karena ucapan Naruto terasa menggelitik telinganya.

"Aku tidak memintamu untuk menjadi milikku sepenuhnya Sasuke..." Naruto terdiam sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya. "karena aku tahu kau sudah menjadi miliknya..." Lanjutnya lagi. "Tetapi, Jika kau membutuhkanku atau memerlukanku. katakan saja, aku akan selalu berada di sampingmu..."

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya dari Naruto. Bukankah perkataan Naruto benar adanya? Lalu rasa sakit apa yang menghantam dadanya ini?

Naruto tersenyum getir seraya menatap wajah sang Uchiha. 'Walaupun hanya berada di sampingmu dan melihatmu tersenyum. Itu sudah cukup bagiku Sasuke...' Batinnya dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Continued**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : NaruSasu**

**Warning : Yaoi**

**Rated : M**

**•**

**•**

**Lovesick**

**•**

**By : MintMojo**

**•**

**•**

* * *

-KLONTANG-

"Huh...?" Anko meletakan pisau miliknya keatas meja. Kegiatannya pagi ini sepertinya terusik karena suara yang berasal dari gudang penyimpanan bawah tangga. 'Suara apa itu...?' Batinnya dalam hati seraya berjalan meninggalkan dapur menuju tempat dimana suara itu berasal.

Pintu gudang itu terbuka, namun Anko tidak bisa melihat lebih jauh kedalam karena cahaya didalam ruangan itu sangat minim. Perlahan ia mendekati pintu ruangan itu, bau lembab bercampur debu menyeruak kedalam indra penciumannya. 'Huufhh... Sepertinya aku harus membersihkan tempat ini...' Batinnya lagi dalam hati seraya menutup hidungnya dari debu dan sarang laba-laba.

"Selesai!"

Teriakan seseorang yang cukup familiar di telinganya membuat tubuh Anko tersentak kaget. Dengan cepat ia mengahampiri dari mana suara itu berasal.

Wanita berparas cantik ini mengerutkan alisnya saat melihat sesosok pemuda berambut pirang dengan tubuh penuh debu dan sebuah obeng di tangannnya. "Naruto-sama? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Pemuda itu menoleh dan tersenyum. "Maafkan aku, pasti kau terganggu karena suara bising ini ya? Hehe..." Ia menggaruk kepalanya dan membersihkan tubuhnya dari debu dan sarang laba-laba. "Tadaaaa! Lihatlah aku sudah selesai memperbaikinya..." Ucapnya bangga seraya menarik benda roda dua itu mendekat kearah Anko.

"Sepeda...?"

Naruto mengangguk dan berjalan keluar bersama sepeda miliknya. "Ikut aku Anko..." Perintahnya.

Dengan bingung Anko mengikuti Naruto dari arah belakang menujuu halaman depan.

"Sekarang aku bisa memakai sepeda ini..." Ucap Naruto senang seraya menaiki sepeda oranye yang hampir 40% dipenuhi oleh karat. "Sepeda ini milik ayahku. Rasanya sayang sekali untuk membuangnya..." Ucapnya.

Anko kembali mengerutkan alisnya. Cahaya di luar ruangan membuatnya melihat seluruh permukaan cat sepeda oranye ini. "Naruto-sama, sepeda itu sudah rusak. Kau bisa membeli yang baru dan membuang sepeda itu, bagaimana nanti jika rem sepeda itu sudah tidak berfungsi? Kau bisa saja terjatuh dan terluka..." Ucapnya penuh khawatir. Membuat Naruto tertawa hingga ia hampir terjatuh dari sepeda miliknya.

"Anko, kau ini selalu memperlakukan aku seperti anak kecil..." Ia tersenyum. "Aku tahu kau khawatir, tetapi aku akan baik-baik saja Anko. Percaya lah..." Naruto menganggukan kepalanya dan mencoba menjalankan sepeda oranye miliknya.

"T-tapi Naruto-sama..."

Sepeda itu melaju cepat, walaupun terlihat berkarat dan sangat tidak bagus sepeda ini masih bekerja dengan sangat baik. "Anko! Lihatlah! Bukankah aku sudah katakan padamu aku akan baik-baik saja? Hahaha..." Naruto tertawa seraya menggoes sepeda miliknya. Rasa puas karena berhasil memperbaiki sepeda lama ini membuat jantungnya berpacu.

Awalnya mungkin anko terlihat sangat khawatir jika sepeda tua itu akan membahayakan Naruto, tetapi melihat Naruto tersenyum dan tertawa rasa khawatir itu perlahan menghilang digantikan dengan senyuman.

"Anko, aku akan pergi ke toko untuk membeli cat sepeda ini!" Teriak Naruto seraya melambaikan tangannya dan menggoes sepeda itu meninggalkan tempat tinggalnya.

"Baiklah, hati-hati dijalan..." Ucap Anko walaupun mungkin Naruto sudah tidak bisa mendengarnya lagi.

.

.

.

Naruto menepikan sepedanya dan berhenti disebuah toko. Ia melangkah kedalam seraya melihat-lihat barang apa saja yang dijual didalam toko itu.

"Ada yang bisa kami bantu...?" Seorang paman dan putrinya nampaknya mengejutkan Naruto.

"Uhh.. Itu, aku ingin membeli cat warna oranye untuk sepedaku..." Ucapnya seraya menunjuk kearah sepeda miliknya.

Sang paman tersenyum dan menghampiri Naruto dengan sebuah kantung berisikan dua buah kaleng cat. "Ini barang yang kau butuhkan..." Ucapnya sopan.

Naruto merogoh saku celananya dan menyerahkan dua buah lembar uang kertas. "Terima kasih paman..." Ia tersenyum dan berlari menghampiri sepedanya. "Sepeda sudah, Cat sudah..." Ia terdiam sebelum merasakan perutnya keroncongan. "Sial, lapar sekali..." Keluhnya.

Ia terdiam kemudian tersenyum. "Sebaiknya aku mencari makanan terlebih dahulu..." Dengan semangat ia menggoes sepedanya menuju kesebuah cafe dimana ia pernah menabrak Sasuke dulu.

Setelah mengisi perutnya dan hendak kembali kerumah. Sesosok pria dihadapannya membuat Naruto terdiam. 'Sasuke? Apa yang ia lakukan di toko bunga itu?' Batinnya dalam hati. Baru saja ia akan menyapa, pria bermarga Uchiha itu sudah terlebih dahulu memasuki mobil miliknya. 'Aku akan mengikutinya...' Batin Naruto dalam hati. Dengan cepat ia mengikuti mobil sedan berwarna hitam itu.

Naruto merasa beruntung karena kali ini ia mengendarai sebuah sepeda. karena jika tidak, mungkin saja Sasuke akan mengetahui jika pemuda bersepeda yang sejak tadi mengikutinya adalah Naruto.

"Hah– hahh– hhh–" dengan nafas tersengal, perlahan ia memelankan laju sepedanya. Sebuah gedung berwarna putih dihadapannya telah menjawab semua pertanyaan yang sedari tadi menyelimuti kepalanya. "Konoha Hospital..." Ucapnya datar.

Pupil biru itu masih menatap kearah mobil hitam milik Sasuke. Rasa kecewa perlahan memenuhi hatinya. "Oh ayolah Naruto! Mengapa kau begitu bodoh!" Ia menendang ban sepeda miliknya dan menggeram.

"Hahh..." Ia mendesah malas dan mendudukan dirinya di tepi trotoar. 'Brengsek!' Batinnya dalam hati. Apa yang ia harapkan? Tentu saja Sasuke akan menghabiskan waktunya dengan Neji jika ia sedang tidak bersama Naruto. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa melupakan hal itu?

Perlahan ia merogoh ponsel miliknya. Menekan beberapa angka yang ia sudah hapal di luar kepala dan menekan tombol 'call'

"Anko, bawa mobil ke Konoha Hospital sekarang..." Perintahnya.

Setelah cukup lama menunggu, akhirnya mobil sport berwarna oranye itu menampakan diri dengan Anko sebagai supirnya.

"Anko?" Tanya Naruto bingung.

Wanita berparas cantik ini tersenyum. "Karena tidak ada supir dirumah, dan sepertinya kau sangat terburu-buru tidak apa bukan jika aku mengambil alih kendaraanmu?"

Naruto menghela napasnya dan mengacak rambutnya. "Aku tidak peduli jika mobilku sampai rusak atau apapun itu. Aku hanya tidak mau kau terluka Anko..." Ucap Naruto seraya masuk kedalam mobil dan memakai safety belt miliknya.

"Hey, kau jangan meremehkanku karena aku ini wanita ok...?" Anko kembali tersenyum lalu menoleh kearah belakang. "Naruto-sama? Bagaimana dengan sepeda milikmu?"

"Biarkan saja..."

"Eh...?" Anko menatap kearah Naruto.

"Aku tidak menginginkannya lagi..." Ia memalingkan wajahnya kearah jendela. Menatap kosong kearah jalan beraspal itu.

Sesaat Anko terdiam dan menoleh kearah gedung berwarna putih itu. 'Konoha Hospital...? Bukankah Naruto-sama mengatakan jika ia akan membeli sebuah cat...?' Batin Anko dalam hati. Tidak mau mengambil pusing ia mengedikan bahunya dan mengendarai mobil berwarna oranye itu kembali kerumah.

.

.

.

"Naruto-sama ma–" Anko terdiam saat Naruto tidak menghiraukan perkataanya dan tetap berjalan kearah kamar miliknya.

"Hm? Ada apa dengannya...?" Ucap Anko bertanya-tanya.

-BRUGH-

Tubuh atletis sang pirang terhempas keatas kasur. Perlahan, ia memejamkan kelopak matanya. Mengingat semua kejadian yang baru saja ia alami pagi ini hingga kantuk menyelimuti seluruh pikirannya.

-drrrttt...drrrttt...drrrtt-

Kelopak mata itu sontak terbuka. Memamerkan kedua buah pupil berwarna biru muda ditengah-tengah gelapnya ruangan yang sama sekali tidak disinari cahaya sedikitpun.

Perlahan Naruto mendudukan dirinya diatas kasur. Ia tidak menyangka jika tertidur cukup lama. Jika saja ponsel miliknya tidak bergetar, mungkin saja ia akan terus tertidur hingga pagi menjelang.

'Huh? Siapa ini?' Batinnya dalam hati saat melihat sebuah nomor asing yang tampak pada layar ponselnya.

Ia menekan tombol berwarna hijau itu dan mendekatkan ponsel miliknya ke telinga.

"Naruto? bisakah kau menjemput Sasuke?"

Suara seseorang yang sama sekali ia tidak ketahui. Siapa dia? Mengapa ia mengenal Sasuke?

Naruto mengerutkan alisnya. "Siapa kau?"

"Ini aku Neji..."

Pupil biru itu membulat. Ia mematikan ponsel miliknya dan segera bergegas menuruni anak tangga.

-VROOOOOOM-

Mobil berwarna oranye itu melaju cepat menyalip kendaraan lainnya. Hanya dengan waktu 10 menit kini Naruto menepikan mobilnya di halaman parkir Konoha Hospital.

Ia berlari menyusuri sepinya koridor rumah sakit. Tidak peduli lagi dengan cerita horror atau bayangan gelap yang ada disudut-sudut ruangan.

"Hah... Hah..." Naruto berhenti tepat disebuah ruangan bertuliskan Hyuuga Neji. Jantungnya berpacu cepat saat tangan miliknya menggapai kenop pintu.

-krieeeet-

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya perlahan, ia mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh ruangan bercat putih itu. Ada sebuah vas bunga berisikan bunga lavender sebagai penghias ruangan. Naruto tentu sudah tahu darimana bunga itu berasal.

"Naruto...?"

Naruto menoleh kearah sumber suara. Wajah seorang pria berambut panjang terlihat begitu pucat. Ia memaksakan dirinya untuk duduk diatas ranjang dan tersenyum.

"Neji...?" Naruto mengerutkan alisnya. Kondisi Neji terlihat begitu lemah. Bukankah Sasuke berkata jika sakit Neji tidak terlalu parah?

"Maafkan aku memintamu kesini sangat larut..." Ucapnya.

Naruto menetralkan deru napasnya dan melangkah mendekat. "Ah... Tidak apa-apa, bukan masalah besar bagiku..." Sahut Naruto. "Lalu, Bagaimana kondisimu Neji?"

Ia tersenyum dan mengedikan bahunya. "Seperti yang kau lihat..."

Naruto terdiam sesaat, lalu tersenyum kaku.

"Sasuke bercerita banyak tentangmu..." Neji menoleh kearah sesosok pria lain yang tertidur diatas sofa, lalu kembali menoleh kearah Naruto. "Bahkan, selama ini aku tidak pernah melihatnya tersenyum selebar itu..." Neji terdiam sebelum kembali melanjutkan perkataanya. "Tetapi, saat menceritakanmu ia tersenyum bahkan tertawa..." Neji menatap Naruto lalu tersenyum.

Naruto kembali tersenyum kaku. "Ah... Benarkah?"

Neji mengangguk. "Ah... Sepertinya ini sudah sangat larut. Bagaimana jika kau membawa Sasuke pulang sekarang?"

Mendengar permintaan Neji, Naruto melangkah mendekat kearah Sasuke. mengangkat tubuh ramping itu dan menggendongnya di punggungnya. Ia menunduk kearah Neji sebelum berjalan kearah pintu.

Namun saat jemarinya ingin menggapai kenop pintu...

"Naruto..." Panggil Neji.

Ia menoleh, menatap kearah pemuda berambut panjang itu. "Maafkan aku atas kejadian kemarin, aku bertindak seperti orang bodoh..." Ia terdiam sesaat lalu tersenyum. "Dan terima kasih sudah menemani Sasuke di saat aku tidak bisa bersamanya..."

Pria pirang ini mengangguk dan tersenyum sebelum membuka pintu itu dan meninggalkan Neji seorang diri.

.

.

.

"Fuuuh..."

Kepulan asap putih itu perlahan menguar ke udara. Bau tembakau dan cengkeh bisa tercium bahkan dari ujung ruangan yang di dominasi oleh benda dan cat warna oranye ini.

'Terima kasih sudah menemani Sasuke di saat aku tidak bisa bersamanya...'

Berkali-kali Naruto mencoba menghilangkan suara dan wajah itu dari ingatannya. Namun hasilnya nihil. Berjam-jam ia telah terduduk di sisi ranjang dan berjam-jam pula suara dan wajah itu menghantuinya.

Ini pertama kalinya ia jatuh cinta dengan seorang pria. Dan pertama kalinya juga ia mencintai seseorang yang telah menjadi milik orang lain.

Ia menghela napasnya. Rasa sakit di dadanya terasa semakin menyiksa. Ia mencintai Sasuke, tetapi di satu sisi ia juga tidak bisa menghiraukan keberadaan Neji yang berstatus sebagai kekasih Sasuke.

"Brengsek!" Ia melempar sebatang rokok miliknya keujung ruangan.

Kepalanya mengatakan jika ini salah. Tetapi hatinya mengatakan jika mencintai pria Uchiha itu bukankah hal yang salah.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Hal apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan?!

Melupakan Sasuke?

Menghiraukan Neji?

Ia tidak tahu. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu pilihan apa yang seharusnya ia tentukan!

"Dobe...?"

Pupil biru itu membulat. Ia menoleh kearah samping dan melihat Sasuke yang sedang menatapnya sedari tadi.

"Neji, menyuruhmu untuk menjemputku...?" Pupil mata berwarna hitam itu terlihat kosong. Nada suara sang Uchiha pun terdengar sangat datar.

Naruto menetralkan degup jantung dan napasnya. Ia mengangguk tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun.

Keheningan perlahan menyelimuti kedua pemuda ini, sampai Sasuke menarik ujung rambut sang Uzumaki.

"Hey!" Protes sang Uzumaki.

Sasuke memamerkan seringai miliknya. "Dobe, bersikap serius seperti itu sangat tidak cocok denganmu..."

"Aku sedang tidak bersikap serius kau tahu!" Bentak Naruto.

Sasuke menatap Naruto mengintimidasi, Seringai tipis kembali menghiasi wajah sang Uchiha. Membuat Naruto geram dan mendorong tubuh itu keatas kasur.

-BRUGH-

Biru menatap hitam. Jarak mereka sangatlah dekat. Bahkan Naruto bisa merasakan detak jantung dan hembusan napas sang Uchiha.

Rambut yang berwarna hitam, senada dengan pupil matanya. Kulit putih bahkan bisa dikatakan pucat dengan tubuh yang terbilang ramping namun kekar untuk ukuran seorang pria.

Bagaimana mungkin paras pemuda hadapannya ini tidak menghipnotis sang Uzumaki karena pesonanya?

Jika Naruto memikirkan kembali apa yang sedang menggangu hatinya saat ini.

Melupakan Sasuke?

Menghiraukan Neji?

Biarkanlah kali ini ia kembali bertindak bodoh, dan mengikuti kata hatinya. Menganggap jika mencintai sang Uchiha bukanlah hal yang salah, dan menghiraukan keberadaan sang Hyuuga.

.

.

.

"Nhh... Hhh– ah!"

Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya kearah samping, memberikan akses lebih bagi Naruto untuk mengigit lehernya.

"Mhhh... Do-dobe..."

Naruto menggeram. Dengan kasar ia melumat bibir kemerahan sang Uchiha.

"Nhh!" Dengan paksa Sasuke melepas pagutan liar mereka. Kebutuhan akan oksigen jauh lebih penting baginya.

"Naruto..." Ucapnya. Membuat Sasuke bingung akan maksud sang pirang. "Panggil aku Naruto, Sasuke..." Dengan kasar ia mengigit leher sang Uchiha. Meninggalkan beberapa kissmark disana tanpa persetujuan sang Uchiha.

"Mhh– hhh... Agh–!" Sasuke mencoba menghentikan Naruto dari kegiatannya. "Jangan– meninggalkan... bekas bodoh..." Ucapnya dengan napas tersengal dan wajah yang memerah sempurna.

Tidak memperdulikan permintaan sang Uchiha. Naruto menarik tubuh itu dan membuka kaki jenjang sang Uchiha. "Lalu, bagaimana jika aku meninggalkan bekas disini Sasuke?" Ucapnya menggoda seraya menekan lembut lubang sang Uchiha.

Perlahan keringat menetes dari pelipis Sasuke. Ia memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah sempurna dari sang pirang. "Jika kau akan melakukannya. Lakukanlah dengan cepat..." Perintahnya.

Naruto menyeringai. Ia memasukan kedua jarinya kedalam mulut sang Uchiha. Memerintahkan sang Uchiha untuk membasahi kedua jari dengan liurnya.

"Mmnhh– haahh– nhhh–"

Sasuke menggerakan lidahnya kesembarang arah. Membuat Naruto mendesis saat membayangkan jika kejantanan miliknya lah yang dimanjakan oleh sang Uchiha.

"Mhh–" desah pria berambut hitam ini saat Naruto menarik jarinya dan perlahan menekan jemari yang sudah terlumasi oleh liur itu kedalam lubangnya.

"A–Ahh! D-dobe..." Panggilnya. Ia tidak bisa menghindari rasa sakit yang menerpa bagian bawahnya. Tetapi tidak di pungkiri jika ia juga menginkan sang pirang.

Naruto dapat merasakan jantungnya berdetak cepat saat ia menggerakan kedua jari miliknya didalam lubang Sang Uchiha. "Sasuke..." Panggilnya dengan nada berat. Membuat tubuh sang Uchiha bergetar.

Perlahan Naruto mendekatkan bibirnya dengan telinga sang Uchiha. Mengigit benda lunak itu dengan lembut dan mengecupnya.

"Mhh– hen–tikan dobe..." Protes Sasuke.

Naruto tertawa geli melihat reaksi menggemaskan sang Uchiha.

Jemari itu perlahan meninggalkan lubang sang Uchiha. Meninggalkan bunyi 'pop' saat Naruto menarik semua jemarinya. "A-Ahh–"

Tubuh putih pucat itu terbaring lemaa diata kasur. Tenaganya seakan hilang dan kakinya terasa sangat lemas.

"Sasuke..." Panggil Naruto menggoda. Membuat Sang Uchiha kembali tersadar setelah hampir memasuki alam bawah sadarnya. "Kau belum boleh tidur, permainan belum selesai kau tahu...?" Naruto kembali mengigit bagian telinga Sasuke. Membuat pemuda berusia 17 tahun itu mengerang tertahan.

"Ahh– sudah ku– katakan bukan? Jika nhh– kau... Ingin melakukannya– lakukanlah dengan cepat..." Perintahnya.

Seringai kembali menghiasi wajah Naruto. Perlahan ia menggesekan kejantanannya didepan lubang Sasuke. Membuat pria berambut hitam itu kembali mendesah.

Sasuke menoleh, dengan napasnya yang pendek-pendek ia membuka mulutnya. "Nhh– N-Naruto..."

Pupil biru itu membulat sempurna. wajah Sasuke begitu menggoda dan membuatnya tidak bisa menahan diri.

"AGH–!" Teriak sang Uchiha saat Naruto memasukan seluruh kejantanannya.

"Nghh– m-maafkan aku sasuke, aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi..." Naruto mencoba menetalkan deru napasnya. Lubang Sasuke yang mencengkramnya dengan erat bisa saja membuatnya lupa diri.

"Ahh– N-Naruto..." Rasa sakit dan perih di bagian bawahnya perlahan menghilang digantikan oleh rasa nikmat saat Naruto mulai menggerakan pinggulnya.

"Ahh– Ha–! N-Naruto... Agh–!" Jemari tangannya mencengkram erat sprei berwarna oranye itu. Setiap Naruto menghentakan kejantanannya kedalam dan mengenai sweet spotnya ia tidak bisa mengontrol desahan yang keluar dari dalam mulutnya.

"Hhh– Sasuke..."

Naruto mengigit pundak sang Uchiha hingga menimbulkan bekas berwarna merah ke unguan tanpa penolakan dari sang Uchiha. Jemarinya juga tak luput ikut bermain dengan puting kemerahan Sasuke.

"Naruto...Naruto...Naruto..."

Setiap kali Sasuke menyebut namanya. Naruto merasakan libido miliknya semakin bertambah. Bahkan ia harus memaksakann dirinya untuk membatasi hawa nafsu yang perlahan menguasai dirinya.

"Akh–! Ah! Naruto... A-aku..."

Sasuke menggeliatkan tubuhnya. Napasnya menjadi pendek-pendek dan pandangan matanya mulai mengabur.

Mengerti jika Sasuke hampir mencapai klimaks. Ia mempercepat hentakan pinggulnya dan mengocok kejantanan milik Sasuke yang sudah mengeluarkan cairan precum. "Nhh– Aku juga Sasuke..."

"Ah–! Hahh– AGH–! N-Naruto!"

Sasuke mengeluarkan cairan putih itu keatas bed cover dan juga mengenai tangan sang Uzumaki.

"Nhh– Sasuke...!"

Tubuh sang pirang ambruk diatas tubuh Sasuke setelah mengeluarkan semua cairan miliknya jauh didalam lubang sang Uchiha.

"Hahh...hah..." Perlahan Naruto bangkit dan mengambil sebuah selimut baru dari dalam lemari miliknya. Menyelimuti tubuh Sasuke yang kini sedang tertidur pulas.

Perlahan Naruto kembali mebaringkan tubuhnya disebelah Sasuke. Menatap wajah sang Uchiha tanpa berkedip.

Perlahan ia menyentuh wajah putih pucat itu dengan jemarinya. Naruto mencintainya. Tidak bisa mengelak lagi. Naruto memang mencintai Sasuke. Ia membutuhkan sang Uchiha layaknya seseorang membutuhkan oksigen, Dan itu akan membunuhnya jika hanya mendapatkan sedikit bagian dari oksigen itu.

Ia menginginkan Sasuke seutuhnya, tetapi ia tidak bisa mendapatkannya.

Jika saja ia bertemu dengan sang Uchiha jauh sebelum Sasuke beremu Neji, Mungkinkah kini kondisinya akan berbeda?

Apakah itu memungkinkan jika ia mendapatkan Sasuke untuk menjadi seutuhnya miliknya?

.

.

.

-SREEEK-

Sinar matahari yang masuk melalui celah jendela sepertinya mengganggu kenyamanan Naruto yang masih tertidur pulas.

"Ck! Tutup jendelanya..." Protes Naruto seraya menarik selimut hingga menutupi kepalanya.

Cukup lama ia menunggu, namun sepertinya jendela itu belum juga tertutup dan masih terbuka.

Dengan emosi ia melempar bantal miliknya dan bangkit dari atas kasur. "Gah! Sudah kubilang tu–"

"Selamat pagi dobe..."

Naruto terdiam layaknya patung. Menatap pemuda didepannya yang sedang bersantai dengan membaca sebuah buku.

"Teme...?!"

Ia menepuk jidatnya, lalu menghempaskan tubuh atletisnya diatas kasur. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa melupakan jika Sasuke masih bersamanya?

'Bodoh sekali...' Batinnya dalam hati.

Sasuke menutup novel miliknya dan melangkah mendekati pintu. "Bangunlah pemalas, kau harus menyediakan makanan untuk tamu yang sedang berkunjung kerumahmu..." Ucap Sasuke seraya membuka kenop pintu dan meninggalkan Naruto yang sedang mengacak rambut dan juga wajahnya.

-TING-

Naruto membuka microwave dan mengambil sebuah lasagna dengan ekstra saus tomat untuk Sasuke. Hari ini dengan sangat mendadak Anko meliburkan diri dari pekerjaannya, bahkan ia sendiri tidak tahu alasan Anko meliburkan diri. karena itu ia harus menyiapkan semua hidangan sarapan, makan siang, hingga makan malam seorang diri.

Dengan malas Naruto menuangkan orange juice dari dalam kardus kedalam gelas dan meneguknya hingga habis. Lalu ia kembali kemeja makan.

Pemuda berambut hitam diadapannya ini terlihat cukup menikmati hidangan extra tomat itu. Membuat Naruto berkali-kali tersenyum kaku saat Sasuke menatapnya.

"Teme..." Panggilnya. "Kau sepertinya sangat menikmati hidangan itu?"

"Aku memang menikmatinya..." Sahutnya singkat.

Naruto menganggukan kepalanya. Melihat Sasuke menyantap makanan berwarna merah itu sudah membuatnya kenyang terlebih dahulu. Ya, Sepertinya ia akan melewati sarapan pagi ini.

"Jika kau menginginkan tomat segar, kau bisa mengambilnya sendiri didalam lemari pendingin..." Ucap Naruto seraya bangkit dari atas kursi. Membuat Sasuke bertanya-tanya kemana pemuda pirang itu pergi.

"Aku ingin mandi, kenapa? Kau mau ikut?" Goda Naruto seraya melepas bajunya di hadapan Sasuke.

"Tidak..." Sahutnya singkat dengan wajah yang memerah.

Naruto tertawa dan pergi meninggalkan Sasuke.

Pria berambut hitam itu meletakan garpu yang ia genggam keatas meja. Perlahan ia menyentuh dadanya, ia bisa merasakan detak jantung itu di jemarinya.

Jantung yang seharusnya tidak berdetak secepat itu saat ia melihat sesosok pria lain.

"Brengsek..."

.

.

.

Naruto mengambil handuk berwarna oranye dan mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah. Lantai kamar mandi yang licin membuatnya harus berhati-hati setiap melangkah.

"Hm..." Gumamnya saat berdiri didepan cermin dan melihat pantulan tubuhnya.

Tubuh atletis miliknya dengan kulit eksotis berwarna tan. "Ternyata aku tampan juga..." Ucapnya memuji diri. Dengan semangat ia berpose layaknya sebuah model didepan cermin tanpa mengetahui keberadaan seseorang yang ternyata sejak tadi menatapnya dengan aneh.

"Kau seharusnya berpose didepan kamera dan bukan cermin..."

Tubuh sang pirang tersentak kaget. Sontak ia menoleh dan menatap shock kepada pemuda berambut hitam yang sedang menatapnya dengan aneh.

"S-Sasuke?!"

Sasuke mengedikan bahunya. "Menyingkirlah, aku ingin mandi..." Perintahnya tegas. Membuat Naruto hanya mengangguk dan meninggalkan ruangan yang didominasi oleh air tersebut.

Ia menggaruk kepalanya bingung. "Sejak kapan ia berada disana?" Lalu ia mengedikan bahunya dan mengeringkan tubuhnya.

-BRUGH-

"Hahh..." Desahnya lega. Bersantai diatas kasur setelah seminggu penuh dengan aktivitasnya sepertinya membuat pemuda berambut pirang ini sangat menikmati hari bersantainya.

"Dobe, aku tidak bisa memakai baju milikmu..."

Ditambah dengan sang Uchiha. Sepertinya Naruto sangat menikmati hari weekendnya ini.

Naruto menoleh dan menatap kearah Sasuke. "Eh? Memangnya kenapa?" Perlahan ia bangkit dari atas kasur dan mendekati pemuda berambut hitam itu.

"Ukuran ini terlalu besar untukku..." Protesnya.

Naruto menatap lemari bajunya dan Sasuke secara bergantian. "Jika kau menginginkan baju yang pas ditubuhmu, mengapa tidak membelinya saja?" Godanya seraya melangkah kembali keatas kasur, meninggalan Sasuke yang sedang men-death glare kearahnya.

Sang Uchiha terpaksa memakai pakaian berwarna hitam kebesaran yang menurutnya norak itu. "Aku tidak menyangka kau memiliki baju berwarna hitam dobe, bukankah kau oranye maniak?"

Mendengar perkataan Sasuke, Naruro menoleh dan tersenyum tipis. "Kau pikir aku ini apa...?"

Hanya sebuah senyuman tipis tetapi mampu membuat dada Sasuke kembali berdetak cepat.

"Sasuke, kau lapar tidak?"

Tidak mendengar sahutan apapun dari sang Uchiha, Naruto menoleh dan menatapnya bingung. "Huh...?"

"Sasuke...?" Panggilnya lagi.

Masih sama, tidak ada respon.

Naruto mengerutkan alisnya. "Earth to Sasuke? Hello..."

Sepertinya pemuda berambut hitam ini baru saja tersadar dari lamunanya. "Hn..?" Ia menoleh dan menatap Naruto bingung.

"Err... Mengapa kau melamun seperti itu? Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" Tanya Naruto.

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya. "Itu bukan urusanmu..."

"Baiklah..." Naruto mengedikan bahunya dan bangkit dari atas kasur. Melangkah mendekati Sasuke dan menarik lengan putih sang Uchiha.

"Hey, apa yang kau lakukan?!" Protesnya.

"Mencari makan siang? Memangnya kau tidak lapar?"

Mendengar perkataan Naruto, dengan rela Sasuke membiarkan tubuhnya mengikuti kemana Naruto membawanya.

.

.

.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan selama 30 menit dan berhenti disalah satu kedai makanan untuk mengisi perut, Naruto mengajak Sasuke untuk pergi kesebuah taman dimana ia menghabiskan waktunya setelah pulang sekolah semasa ia kecil.

Taman yang terletak disebelah sebuah bangunan sekolah tua yang kini sudah tidak terpakai lagi.

"Aku sangat merindukan tempat ini..." Ucap Naruto seraya berjalan mengelilingi sebuah pancuran air.

"Biar kutebak, sekolah itu..." Sasuke menunjuk kearah bangunan sekolah tua di sebelah taman. "Tempat dimana kau bersekolah dahulu?"

Naruto menggeleng. "Tidak, aku selalu pergi ke taman ini setiap pulang sekolah untuk mengunjungi sahabatku..." Ia menoleh kearah samping. Menatap sebuah tempat dimana ia biasa menunggu sang sahabat disana.

"Sahabatmu?"

"Ya, ia tinggal di belakang sekolah itu. Aku kesini untuk memberinya makanan. Terkadang aku juga membelikannya ice cream..." Ia tertawa, namun sesaat kemudian ia terdiam.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya dan melangkah mendekat. "Biar kutebak lagi, kau sedang berbohong?"

Naruto menoleh, menatap pupil mata berwarna onyx. "Ikut aku..." Ia menggenggam tangan Sasuke. Memberikan sebuah rasa hangat untuk sang Uchiha yang mampu membuat dadanya kembali berdetak.

"Pohon?" Ucapnya.

"Dibalik pohon ini, aku selalu bertemu sahabatku itu Teme..." Ia menunjuk ke sebuah gundukan tanah yang berada di balik pohon. "Di tempat itulah temanku beristirahat..."

Sasuke terdiam.

"Aku menemukannya di pinggir jalan dalam sebuah kardus. Saat itu sedang hujan, karena tidak tega aku membawanya pulang. Tetapi aku ingat jika ayahku alergi terhadap anjing..." Ia tersenyum dan membersihkan gundukan tanah itu dari daun-daun yang gugur.

"Karena itu, aku membuatkannya sebuah rumah kecil dari kayu dan kuletakan di belakang sekolah tua itu. Setiap hari sepulang sekolah aku memberikannya makanan. Tidak pernah lupa walaupun hanya satu hari pun..." Ia bangkit dan menepuk celananya yang penuh tanah.

"Tetapi, tepat sehari sebelum aku meninggalan Konoha dan pindah ke Suna. Ia mati karena serangan anjing gila yang berkeliaran di sekitar sini..." Ia terdiam dan menatap kearah cabang pohon. "Walaupun sekarang aku tidak bisa bersamanya. Rasa cintaku tidak pernah berkurang sedikitpun..." Ucapnya. "Karena aku akan tetap mencintainya sampai kapanpun..." Lanjutnya lagi.

Sasuke terdiam. Ia tahu jika Naruto sedang membicarakan seekor anjing sahabat miliknya. Tetapi rasa sakit apa yang seakan mencekik lehernya ini?

Naruto menoleh menatap lembut kearah Sasuke. "Sepertinya kita harus kembali..."

"Hn..." Sahut Sasuke.

Setelah mengantar Sasuke kembali kerumahnya dan menempuh jarak waktu sekitar 45 menit dari rumah Sang Uchiha, Naruto memakirkan kendaraan miliknya di halaman parkir.

Dengan santai ia melepas safety belt dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat melihat seluruh kamarnya kini hanya ruangan kosong. Tidak ada satu pun barang tersisa.

"A-Ada apa ini? M-mengapa...?"

"Naruto-sama..."

Naruto menoleh kearah sumber suara di belakangnya. "Anko?! Ada apa ini?! Mengapa semua barang milikku?"

Anko tidak menyahut. Ia terdiam menunduk dan perlahan melangkah mundur kearah samping. Mempersilahkan dua sosok familiar yang perlahan memasuki kamar milik Naruto.

"Ayah? Ibu? Ada apa ini?!"

Minato dan Kushina saling menatap sebelum mendekat kearah Naruto.

"Naruto..." Panggil Kushina. "Kau, harus kembali ke Suna bersama kami..."

Pupil biru itu membulat sempurna. Perkataan yang baru saja diucapkan oleh Kushina terasa seperti sebuah kebohongan. "Ibu, kau tidak sedang bergurau kan...?" Naruto tertawa mencoba menutupi rasa gelisah di hatinya.

Kushina terdiam dan menoleh kearah Minato.

"Naruto..." Panggil Minato.

Jantung Naruto berdetak cepat. Kebohongan apa lagi yang kini harus ia dengar?

"Kau adalah anakku satu-satunya. Dan kau satu-satunya pewaris sah. Seharusnya kau berada di Suna dan mempersiapkan beberapa hal penting yang akan membantumu nantinya..."

Naruto terdiam. Kini ia mengerti bahwa ini semua bukanlah suatu kenobongan. Tetapi sebuah kebenaran yang harus ia jalani.

Pupil biru itu menatap lurus kearah Minato. Menatap kepada sosok sang ayah yang selama ini ia idolakan. "Lalu mengapa kau membawaku kesini Ayah?"

Rasa sakit itu seakan mencengkram dadanya. Ia harus meninggalkan Konoha. Dan itu berarti ia harus meninggalkan seseorang yang ia cintai.

Sasuke.

Kushina mendekat dan memeluk sang Uzumaki. "Maafkan kami Naruto, kami tahu kau memiliki sebuah hal penting disini. Tetapi kau juga memiliki hal penting di Suna. Dan itu kewajibanmu sebagai pewaris tunggal..."

Naruto terdiam. Ia tahu identitas dirinya sebagai pewaris tunggal. Dan itu juga menjadi kewajibannya. Perlahan ia mengangkat kepalnya, menatap kosong kearah Kushina dan Minato. "Baiklah, Aku akan kembali ke Suna..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Continued**

* * *

**Update setiap hari = Reader senang, Author kejang-kejang.**

**Becanda kok :p habisnya saya masih punya banyak banget hutang cerita yang belum selesai ke para reader-san hehe. Ps : next chap END**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : NaruSasu**

**Warning : Yaoi**

**Rated : M**

**•**

**•**

**Lovesick**

**•**

**By : MintMojo**

**•**

**•**

* * *

-VROOOOOM-

Naruto memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatanan penuh. Sebelum ia meninggalkan Konoha, setidaknya ia harus memberitahu Sasuke.

Lagipula jarak Konoha dan Suna tidaklah begitu jauh. Jika ia bisa pergi setiap minggu dari Suna ke Konoha hanya untuk menyantap ramen. Bagaimana mungkin ia tidak bisa mengunjungi Sasuke?

Naruto tersenyum. Kini ia bisa menjalankan tugasnya dan juga melihat seseorang yang ia cintai tanpa hambatan.

-CLICK-

Ia melepas safety belt yang menjaga tubuhnya tetap aman dan berlari kearah pria paruh baya yang sedang berdiri didepan bangunan berwarna putih itu.

"Paman...!" Panggil Naruto seraya berlari kearahnya.

Sang paman menoleh. Menatap Naruto dengan bingung. "Bukankah kau sahabat Sasuke-sama?"

Naruto mengangguk. "Bisakah kau mengatakan pada Sasuke untuk bertemu denganku?"

"Tetapi ia baru saja pergi menuju Konoha Hospital..." Sahutnya.

Naruto terdiam. Lagi. Ia melakukan hal yang bodoh lagi. Tentu saja Sasuke akan berada di Rumah Sakit jika sedang tidak bersamanya.

"Ah... Baiklah paman. Aku akan pergi ke Rumah Sakit. Dan terima kasih..." Naruto tersenyum dan berbalik.

"Naruto-sama!" Panggilnya.

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh. "Ya...?"

"Bukankah, kau juga teman dari Neji-sama?"

"Ya..." Sahut Naruto.

Sang paman terlihat bingung. "Uh... Lalu apakah kau tahu jika Neji-sama sedang dalam keadaan kritis saat ini?"

Pupil biru itu membulat sempurna. Ia berbalik dan berlari kearah mobilnya. Menghiraukan sang paman yang kini memanggil-manggil namanya dari belakang.

-VROOOOOOM-

"Hey! Kemudikan kendaraanmu yang benar bodoh!" Maki salah seorang pengemudi lainnya.

Naruto menulikan telinganya. Jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat bahkan keringat dingin menetes dari pelipisnya.

Ia menekan pedal gas itu lebih dalam. Jika saja ia tidak berada di dalam kota. Mungkin ia akan menghidupkan turbo yang ada di dalam mobilnya.

"Hahh...hahh...hah..." Ia berlari sepanjang koridor rumah sakit menuju sebuah ruangan VIP yang terletak di ujung koridor.

Perlahan Naruto melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam ruangan dengan bau disinfectant itu. Pemandangan didepannya membuat jantungnya kembali berdegup kencang.

Tubuh Neji terbaring lemah tak berdaya diatas kasur dengan berbagai macam selang menempel di tubuhnya. Sasuke yang terduduk di sampingnya hanya bisa berdiam dan melihat pemandangan menyakitkan di sebelahnya.

"Sasuke...?" Panggil Naruto. "Sasuke? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi...?"

Sasuke tidak merespon, ia hanya menatap kosong kearah sang Hyuuga. Wajahnya terlihat begitu pucat. Bahkan Naruto bisa melihat jelas kilat kesedihan dan khawatir terpantul jelas dari matanya.

Perlahan jemari sang pirang mencoba meraih pundak Sasuke, namun ia kembali menarik jemarinya dan mengurungkan niatnya tersebut.

Keberadaannya sama sekali tidak terlihat oleh sang Uchiha. Ia sama sekali tidak terlihat. Sasuke kini hanya melihat Neji seorang.

Kini ia mengerti betapa besar mereka saling mencintai. Neji mencintai Sasuke, dan Sasuke mencintai Neji. Cinta mereka equal. Tidak seperti cinta miliknya untuk Sasuke.

Ia tidak lebih hanya sebagai pengacau di antara hubungan mereka.

Pengacau yang merusak hubungan diantara mereka berdua. Memaksakan kehendaknya hanya untuk memuaskan apa yang ia inginkan.

Semua ini adalah salahnya. Sejak awal Sasuke memang tidak pernah mengatakan jika ia mencintainya bukan? Mereka tidak berkencan, tidak juga mempunyai suatu hubungan khusus. Lalu mengapa bisa ia mengharapkan sebuah cinta semu seperti itu?

Kini ia harus menuai apa yang ia tanam, merasakan sakit yang bahkan terasa seperti mencekik lehernya, jantungnya seakan diremas dan dihancurkan.

Naruto memalingkan wajahnya. Ia harus kembali. Ia harus meninggalkan semua ini. Ia tidak bisa terlibat jauh lebih dalam. Ia tidak bisa dan Ia harus, menghentikan ini semua. melupakan semua rasa cintanya terhadap Sasuke dan melupakan sosok pemuda bembut hitam itu.

"Sasuke, aku harus kembali. Permisi..." Ucapnya datar.

Walaupun ia tahu itu sangatlah tidak mudah baginya.

Baru saja dua langkah ia melangkahkan kakinya menjauh, sebuah sentuhan lembut menyentuh dan menahan telapak tangannya.

Pupil biru itu membulat. Sakit si dadanya semakin tidak tertahankan. Ia tidak berani menoleh. Ia tidak berani memastikan apa benar kini Sasuke menggengam tangannya.

Ia sudah berjanji. Berjanji kepada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak terlibat lebih jauh.

"Maafkan aku Sasuke..." Suaranya bergetar mengucapkan sebuah permintaan maaf untuk apa yang telah ia perbuat kepadanya selama ini.

Perlahan ia melepaskan genggaman sang Uchiha dari telapak tangannya dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu tanpa sekalipun menoleh dan melihat wajah pemuda yang ia cintai.

.

.

.

Langit senja yang berwarna kemerahan itu membuat pupil biru sang Uzumaki menjadi berwarna oranye. Sudah cukup lama ia terdiam di sebuah kursi pinggir taman ini dan memandang kearah langit.

Sekarang, Ia tidak ingin pulang kerumah. tidak ingin juga pergi ke Suna. Ia harus mengucapkan salam perpisahan kepada teman-temannya di sekolah besok.

-TAP-

Naruto menoleh kaget saat sebuah minuman kaleng dingin menempel di pipinya.

"Aku sepertinya mengenal raut wajah seperti itu. Raut wajah patah hati..." Ucapnya santai seraya melempar minuman kaleng berperisa jeruk itu kearah Naruto.

"Sakura...?"

Gadis berambut pink ini tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya. "Hai Naruto..." Sapanya. "Tidak kusangka aku akan bertemu denganmu saat sedang berolahraga sore ini..."

Sang pirang tersenyum dan mempersilahkan Sakura untuk duduk di sampingnya.

Sakura menepuk bahu Naruto lembut. "Sudah kukatakan padamu bukan? Jangan berurusan dengan Uchiha..."

Naruto tertawa. Ia tidak terkejut saat Sakura mengetahui kebenaran akan dirinya. "Kau benar. Ini adalah raut wajah patah hati..." Gurau Naruto seraya menunjuk kearah wajahnya.

Sakura tersenyum dan menatap kearah langit. "Saat kau jatuh cinta, dengan seseorang yang sudah dimiliki oleh orang lain, mengetahui kenyataannya, itu akan sangat menyakitkan Naruto..." Ucapnya pelan.

"Semakin banyak kau mengetahui seberapa besar mereka saling mencintai dan membutuhkan. Rasa sakit itu akan semangkin besar..." Ia terdiam sesaat sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya. "Dan itu akan lebih menyakitkan jika kau menjadi orang ketiga diantara hubungan mereka. Karena kau harus mengubur perasaanmu jauh didalam hatimu..."

Naruto memejamkan kedua matanya. Menutupi pupil biru miliknya yang sedari tadi menatap kearah langit. "Apakah aku salah jika mencintainya Sakura...?"

Gadis berambut pink ini menoleh. Menatap lirih kearah Naruto. "Mungkin, ini semua hanya waktu yang salah. Waktu berjalan sangat lambat untuk mempertemukan kalian berdua. kalian bertemu di waktu yang salah dan kau yang akan terluka..."

Perkataan Sakura seakan menikam tepat diatas jantungnya. Membuatnya secara tidak sadar meneteskan sebulir air hangat dan asin itu dari celah sudut matanya.

Sakura mengerti akan posisi dan masalah yang dihadapi sang pirang. Tetapi ia juga tidak bisa berbuat banyak selain terdiam di atas kursi itu dan memandang lurus kearah langit.

Perlahan ia bangkit dari atas kursi taman itu. Membuka minuman kaleng dari Sakura dan menenggaknya habis. "Ayo pulang. Aku akan mengantarmu..." Ia tersenyum. Seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Sakura membalas senyuman Naruto. Ia tahu jika Naruto bukanlah seseorang yang akan membiaran kesedihan menyelimuti dirinya bahkan lebih dari 5 menit. "Baiklah, lagipula kau harus membereskan semua barang-barangmu untuk besok pergi ke Suna bukan...?"

"Eh? Darimana kau tahu...?"

Ia menoleh dan menatap Naruto secara mengintimidasi. "Aku ini Sakura, kau lupa...?" Sahutnya.

Naruto tertawa. "Ya, sepertinya aku lupa akan hal itu..."

.

.

.

Shikamaru melangkahkan kakinya malas disepanjang koridor. Ia menguap bahkan sesekali menabrak sang junior karena kantuknya yang tak tertahankan.

"Hey kudengar Naruto akan pindah dari sekolah ini..."

"Benarkah? Bukankah ia baru seminggu disini?"

Shikamaru menoleh kearah dua orang gadis di sampingnya. 'Huh? Apa katanya...?' Batinnya dalam hati.

"Pria tampan berambut pirang itu akan meninggalkan Konoha School. Aku sedih sekali..."

"Hey, kau ini kekasihku! Bukankah itu bagus jika Naruto akan pergi meninggalkan Konoha School?!"

Kini Shikamaru menoleh kearah junior pria dan wanita yang sedang beradu mulut di belakangnya. 'Naruto...?' Batinnya lagi dalam hati.

"Aku belum sempat mengatakan perasaanku padanya dan kini ia akan meninggalkanku..."

"Jangan bersedih seperti itu. Hari ini aku akan menemanimu bertemu Naruto sebelum ia meninggalkan Konoha..."

Shikamaru berlari menuju ruang kelasnya. Membuka pintu hingga menimbulkan bunyi benturan yang cukup keras.

"Shika? Ada apa? Tidak biasanya aku melihatmu bersemangat seperti ini..." Goda Sakura.

Shikamaru berlari mendekati Sakura dan menatap gadis cantik berambut pink tersebut. "Benarkah...?"

Sakura menatap sang Nara bingung.

"Benarkah Naruto akan meninggalkan Konoha hari ini...?" Ucapnya cukup keras hingga terdengar keseluruh ruang kelasnya.

Hinata menjatuhkan ponsel miliknya dan beralih menatap gadis berambut pink yang sudah menjadi sahabatnya selama 3 tahun ini. "S-Sakura benarkah N-Naruto...?"

Sakura sedikit menundukan kepalanya. Ia tidak menyahut tetapi ia mengangukan kepalanya.

Hinata menarik lengan Sakura. "L-Lalu dimana Naruto-ku sekarang...?"

Awalnya Sakura ragu untuk memberitahu. Karena ia sudah berjanji kepada Naruto untuk tidak memberitahukan kepada orang lain jika hari ini sang pirang akan menghabiskan harinya...

"Di atap sekolah..." Sahutnya pelan.

-BRAK-

Semua perhatian teralihkan oleh suara benturan yang berasal dari pintu.

"S-Sasuke-kun...?"

Hinata hendak mengejar Sasuke yang kini berlari meninggalkan kelas. Namun Sakura menahan lengannya.

"Tidak sekarang Hinata..." Ucapnya datar seraya memandangi tubuh Sasuke yang kian menjauh.

.

.

.

"Fuuuh..."

Kepulan asap putih beraroma tembakau itu menguar ke udara. Angin sejuk yang menerpa wajahnya membuat rambut pirang sang Uzumaki bergoyang secara perlahan.

Hari ini adalah hari terakhirnya di Konoha. Dan ia akan menghabiskan seluruh waktunya terduduk di atap sekolah, memandang kearah langit dan merasakan sejuknya udara pagi dari atas sini.

-Tap...Tap...Tap...-

Suara langkah kaki dari arah belakang tampaknya sama sekali tidak dihiraukan oleh sang pirang. Walaupun sejujurnya ia sedikit kesal karena Sakura sudah berjanji padanya untuk tidak memberitahukan dimana ia akan menghabiskan seluruh harinya disini.

"Fuuuuh..."

Ia kembali melepaskan asap putih itu dari mulutnya.

"Merokok tidak baik untuk kesehatan dobe..."

Pupil biru miliknya membulat sempurnya. Jantungnya berdetak cepat. Ia tahu persis suara dan seseorang yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan seperti itu.

"Dan seharusnya kau duduk didalam kelas dan bukan di atap seperti ini..."

Naruto tertawa. Ia mematikan rokok miliknya dan membuangnya kesembarang tempat.

"Aku memang tidak akan menghadiri kelas hari ini teme..." Ia bangkit dari duduknya. Berbalik dan tersenyum seraya menatap sang Uchiha. Menatap lirih sesosok pria yang sampai saat ini masih ia cintai.

"Kudengar kau akan meninggalkan Konoha..." Ucapnya pelan.

Senyuman itu perlahan hilang dari wajah sang Uzumaki. Ia melangkahkan kakinya perlahan menuju Sasuke dan berhenti tepat dihadapan sang Uchiha.

"Kau harus kembali ke kelas..." Ia menepuk bahu sang Uchiha dan perlahan melangkah menjauhi sosok pria dengan rambut berwarna hitam itu.

Lebih cepat lebih baik.

Ya, lebih cepat meninggalkan Konoha dan juga pria ini akan jauh lebih baik.

"Naruto..." Panggilnya.

Langkahnya terhenti. Ia tidak bisa menoleh dan menatap pria itu. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan rasa cintanya kembali membuat dirinya bertindak bodoh.

"Setidaknya jika kau ingin mengucapkan salam perpisahan. Lakukanlah dengan benar..."

Naruto tidak menoleh. Atau lebih tepatnya ia tidak ingin melihat bagaimana raut wajah sang Uchiha.

"Sasuke..." Panggilnya pelan. "jika kita bertemu di waktu dan tempat yang tepat. Mungkinkah akhir bahagia ini bisa menjadi milik kita berdua...?"

Ia kembali tersenyum sebelum melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan atap sekolah beserta Sasuke yang terdiam mematung disana.

Naruto meneteskan air matanya yang terakhir dengan senyuman. Kini tekadnya sudah bulat. Ia memang tidak akan bisa melupakan sosok Sasuke. Tetapi ia akan mencoba menghapus rasa cinta miliknya dengan perlahan.

.

.

.

.

.

[_9 tahun kemudian_]

"Hey, kau lihat? Pria itu tampan sekali..." Bisik salah seorang wanita kepada temannya.

"Tentu saja aku lihat bodoh, kau pikir aku akan menyia-nyiakan pemandangan bagus seperti itu...?" Sahutnya.

Sang wanita tertawa geli. "Kau benar, hah... Ia sangat tampan. Wajahnya, tubuhnya, rambutnya. Semuanya sangat sempurna..." Ucap sang wanita memuji.

"Dan kau jangan lupa. Ia mempunyai uang yang sangat banyak..."

Sang wanita terlihat cukup kaget. "Eh? Benarkah...?"

"Dia itu Uchiha Sasuke. Pewaris tunggal Uchiha corp...!"

-TING-

"Selamat datang Uchiha-Sama, ini pesananmu..." Sahut seorang pelayan cafe seraya menyerahkan sebuah kopi hitam dan sandwich.

"Hn..." Ia menyerahkan selembar uang dan pergi begitu saja tanpa mengambil kembaliannya. Ia merasa risih dengan tatapan dan bisikan para wanita didalam cafe ini. Jika saja hari ini asisten pribadinya sedang tidak cuti. Ia tidak perlu repot-repot mengunjungi cafe yang terletak dekat sekolah lamanya dulu.

-PIP-

Ia mematikan ponselnya dan membuka payungnya. Cuaca yang tidak menentu akhir-akhir ini membuatnya kerepotan karena harus membawa payung kemana pun ia pergi. Sama seperti hari ini. Ia harus menunggu sang supir untuk membawanya ke kantor disaat sedang hujan deras.

26 tahun.

Ya, kini usianya susah 26 tahun. Tetapi ia masih tidak diijinkan untuk mengemudi.

"MENYINGKIR...!"

Belum sempat sang Uchiha menggerakan kakinya. Seseorang dengan jaket hujan berwarna kuning menabraknya dari arah samping.

-BRUGH-

Ia jatuh dengan dahi membentur ke pinggir trotar. Makanan serta kopi miliknya juga tercecer diatas tanah.

Pria dengan jaket hujan berwarna kuning itu berusaha bangkit dan berjalan kearah Sasuke dengan terhuyung. "Maafkan aku! Karena hujan aku berlari dan tersandung batu..." Ucapnya seraya membantu sang Uchiha bangkit.

"Lepaskan..." Sasuke menepis uluran tangan sang pria. Bajunya basah dan dahinya lebam. Bagaimana mungkin ia akan menghadiri meeting pagi dengan penampilan seperti ini.

Ia menatap emosi kearah sang pria. Jaket hujan yang ia kenakan menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Bahkan kepala dan juga wajahnya. Ia terlihat sedang terburu-buru.

"M-maafkan aku tuan, aku akan mengganti makanan dan juga bajumu..." Ucapnya.

Sasuke tidak merespon. Mobil sedan berwarna hitam miliknya kini sudah ada didepan mata. Dengan cepat ia masuk kedalam mobil. Menyuruh sang supir untuk berputar balik kearah apartemen miliknya. Menghiraukan sang pria dengan jaket kuning yang ternyata sedang tersenyum kearahnya.

.

.

.

-Tok...Tok...Tok...-

Suara ketukan di pintu membuat Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya yang sedang menandatangani beberapa dokumen.

"Uchiha-Sama ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu anda, ia memaksa masuk dan ingin bertemu dengan anda..."

Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya. Ia tidak ingat jika hari ini memiliki janji dengan seseorang. Mungkinkah ia lupa? "Siapa orang itu?"

"Dia tidak menyebutkan namanya Uchiha-Sama, ia hanya ingin bertemu anda..."

"Baiklah, katakan padanya untuk menemuiku..." Perintahnya singkat seraya kembali melanjutkan menandatangani dokumen miliknya.

Wanita itu menunduk dan melangkah meninggalkan ruangan.

Sasuke meletakan pena miliknya saat sesosok pria berambut pirang masuk kedalam ruangannya.

"Halo, Sasuke-sama..."

Sesaat ia merasakan jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang. Sosok didepannya ini mengingatkannya kepada sesosok pemuda di masa lalunya.

"Siapa kau...?"

Pria itu tersenyum dan merogoh saku celananya. Mengambil selembar kertas dan menyerahkannya kepada sang Uchiha. "Seseorang menitipkannya padaku..."

Kertas berwarna putih bertuliskan alamat sebuah cafe.

"Kuharap kau meluangkan waktumu sore ini, selamat tinggal..." Ia melambaikan tangannya dan pergi begitu saja.

Sasuke menatap bingung kearah selembar kertas berwarna putih itu. "Konoha cafe...?"

Bukankah tadi pagi ia baru saja mengunjungi cafe itu? Lalu, siapa seseorang yang ingin menemuinya sore ini?

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Hanya menerka-nerka jawabannya tidak akan ada hasilnya. Lebih baik ia mengerjakan semua pekerjaannya dahulu dan mencari tahu siapa seseorang yang ingin bertemu dengannya nanti.

.

.

.

_Konoha Cafe_

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam cafe. Tidak seperti biasanya, cafe ini terlihat jauh lebih hening dari biasanya. Tidak ada para pelanggan lain yang biasanya menatapnya tanpa berkedip saat memasuki cafe ini.

Ya, hanya dirinya seorang.

"Selamat datang Uchiha-sama..." Seorang pelayan membungkukan badannya didepan Sasuke. "Seseorang sudah menunggumu sejak tadi..." Ia meminta Sasuke untuk mengikutinya.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti sang pelayan. "Dimana pengunjung lainnya...?" Jujur saja, ia masih tidak habis pikir mengapa cafe ini terlihat sangat sepi.

Sang pelayan tersenyum dan berhenti disebuah ruangan VIP. "Tuan yang ada didalam sana, sengaja menyewa seluruh cafe untuk sore ini..."

"Tuan...?"

Sang pelayan mengangguk dan membungkuk. "Permisi..." Ucapnya sopan lalu meninggalkan Sasuke yang mematung disana.

Siapakah seseorang yang menunggunya didalam sana?

Jika seseorang itu sudah mengenalnya, mengapa ia tidak langsung datang ke kantor dan menemuinya?

Beberapa pertanyaan menghantui pikiran Sasuke. Membuatnya ragu untuk membuka kenop pintu itu. Tetapi jika ia tidak membukanya, ia tidak akan tahu siapa seseorang yang menunggunya didalam sana.

-Krieeeet...-

Pintu kayu itu terbuka. Menampilkan sebuah ruangan yang di dominasi oleh warna coklat. Ia melangkahkan kakinya kedalam ruangan.

Lalu kedua pupil matanya membulat sempurna saat menangkap sesosok pria yang sedang tersenyum kearahnya.

"Aku sudah menunggumu cukup lama kau tahu Sasuke...?"

Sosok pria berambut pirang yang cukup familiar di ingatannya. "K-kau...?"

.

.

.

"Selamat menikmati hidangannya..." Ucap sang pelayan seraya membungkuk sopan sebelum meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Naruto tersenyum, lalu menatap kearah pria di hadapannya. "Apa kabarmu...?" Ucapnya santai.

"Baik-baik saja..." Sahutnya singkat. "Untuk apa kau kesini...?"

Ia mengangguk dan menyesap orange juice dari gelasnya. "Aku memiliki beberapa pekerjaan di Konoha dan rasanya sayang sekali jika tidak bertemu teman lama..."

Sasuke terdiam. Tidak merespon pertanyaan Naruto.

Dengan lahap Naruto menyantap hidangan miliknya. Lalu ia beralih menatap sang Uchiha. "Sasuke, dahimu lebam..?"

"Hn..." Gumamnya. "Seseorang menabrakku pagi ini..."

Naruto tersenyum kaku. "Sepertinya terlihat sangat sakit..." Ucapnya. "Biar kulihat..." Perlahan jemari tan itu menggapai dahi sang Uchiha. Namun Sasuke menepisnya dan membuat sang Uzumaki terlihat cukup kaget.

"Sepertinya kau baik-baik saja..." Ucapnya salah tingkah. "Baiklah, Sekarang aku akan mengatakan padamu tujuanku yang sesungguhnya..."

Sasuke bisa merasakan jantungnya kembali berdetak dengan cepat. Sejak bertemu pria berambut pirang ini. Ingatan selama 9 tahun yang telah ia buang jauh-jauh kembali muncul di kepalanya.

"Aku..." Ucap Naruto. "Ingin bekerja sama denganmu, perusahaanku membutuhkan parter kerja sama, dan sepertinya kau bisa membantuku..." Lanjutnya lagi.

Sasuke tidak habis pikir. Mengapa hatinya mencelos saat mendengar perkataan Naruto? Apa yang sesungguhnya ia harapkan? "H-hn..."

Naruto tersenyum. "Terima kasih..."

Wajah Sasuke kembali memerah. Sudah berapa lama ia tidak melihat senyuman itu?

Ah... 9 tahun.

Jangka waktu yang cukup lama. Tetapi pria pirang di hadapannya ini tidak banyak berubah. Hanya saja terlihat jauh lebih dewasa.

"Ah, bagaimana keadaan Neji...?"

Pertanyaan Naruto membuat Sasuke meletakan garpu miliknya. "Ia sudah kembali sehat..." Sahutnya singkat.

Sang pirang mengangguk. "Lalu bagaimana hubungan kalian...?"

Sasuke menatap kosong kearah gelas miliknya. Mengapa jantungnya terasa sesak seperti ini?

"Hubungan kami, baik-baik saja..." Sahutnya kaku.

"Ah... Syukurlah..."

"Hn..." Sasuke kembali terdiam. Ia tidak bisa menatap wajah sang Uzumaki.

Naruto tersenyum lirih. Perlahan ia bangkit dari atas kursi dan menepuk bahu sang Uchiha. "Aku akan menghubungimu lagi nanti..." Tangan Naruto perlahan mengusap lembut kepala sang Uchiha. "Kau harus kembali bekerja. Sampai nanti..."

Ia melangkahkan kakinya kearah pintu. Namun ia berhenti melangkahkan kakinya saat merasakan sebuah telapak tangan menahan lengannya.

"Aku sudah tidak memiliki hubungan dengan Neji..."

Suara lirih dari arah belakang tertangkap jelas di indra pendengarannya.

"Aku tidak pernah mencintai Neji..."

Naruto terdiam tidak merespon perkataan sang Uchiha.

tubuh sang Uchiha bergetar menahan emosi. "Semua itu kulakukan hanya karena... karena... karena..."

Naruto tersenyum, Ia berbalik menatap sang Uchiha yang kini menahan lengan kirinya. "Sasuke..." Panggilnya. "Semua hal ini tidak ada hubungannya denganku..."

Pupil hitam itu membulat sempurna. Ia melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari jas yang dikenakan Naruto.

"Kau benar, mengapa aku memberitahumu tentang semua hal ini...?" Ia menundukan wajahnya dan tertawa. "Kau sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan semua ini, mengapa aku sangat bodoh? Kau bukan kekasihku dan juga aku tidak memiliki sebuah hubungan denganmu..."

"Tetapi..." Ucapnya dengan suara bergetar. "Mengapa aku tidak bisa melupakanmu...?"

Naruto menatap lirih kearah pemuda di hadapannya. Cukup sudah semua game yang ia mainkan untuk hari ini.

Ia membawa sang Uchiha kedalam dekapannya, Memeluknya dengan erat dan melepaskan semua rasa rindu yang selama ini ia pendam.

"Naruto...?"

"Aku sudah tahu akan semua hal itu..." Ucap Naruto pelan. "Maafkan aku..." Ia mendekatkan wajahnya dengan sang Uchiha. Mengecup bibir lembut seorang pria yang hampir membuatnya gila selama ini.

Sasuke menatap Naruto bingung. "A-apa...?"

.

[_FlashBack_]

"Naruto-sama, ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu denganmu..."

Naruto mengangguk, jika saja ini bukan jam makan siang mungkin ia akan menolak tamu yang akan bertemu dengannya.

Suara langkah kaki perlahan medekat. Naruto meletakan ponsel miliknya keatas meja san bersiap menyambut seseorang yang akan bertemu dengannya siang ini.

"Hey, Naruto..." Sapanya.

"Neji...?"

Pria bermata lavender itu tersenyum dan mengangkat tangannya. "Bagaimana kabarmu...?"

Naruto membalas senyuman sang Hyuuga dan menghampirinya. "Seperti yang kau lihat..." Ia mengedikan bahunya dan tertawa. Sama sekali tidak menyangka jika mendapatkan kunjungan dari seseorang yang ia kenal dahulu. "Bagaimana denganmu...?"

"Seperti biasa, tidak begitu banyak berubah. Mungkin sedikit lebih sibuk..." sahut Neji.

Naruto tertawa. "Aku bisa melihat itu Dengan sangaaat jelas, pak Direktur Hyuuga company..." Goda Naruto.

"Tidak kusangka kau akan meninggalkan kami secepat itu..." Goda Neji seraya mendudukan dirinya disalah satu sofa yang terletak didalam ruangan sang Uzumaki.

"Kau mengucapkannya seakan-akan aku sudah mati..." Balas Naruto, membuat sang Hyuuga tertawa geli.

"Kudengar kau akan menikah, karena itu aku kesini untuk bertanya padamu secara langsung..."

Naruto menyemburkan kopi dari dalam mulutnya. "A-Apa? Dari mana kau mendapatkan berita semacam itu...?!"

"Uhh... Internet?"

Naruto tertawa. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengarkan. "Tuan Hyuuga tidak seharusnya kau mempercayai berita palsu seperti itu..."

Neji tertawa dan memijat keningnya. "Sial, ini membuatku tampak bodoh..."

Cukup lama mereka tertawa hingga Naruto kembali menyesap kopi miliknya.

"Jadi, kau tidak memiliki pasangan untuk saat ini bukan?"

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku memiliki kekasih untuk saat ini..."

"Apa...?" Sang Hyuuga tampak cukup kaget saat mendengar perkataan Naruto.

"Kau mau melihat kekasihku...?" Goda Naruto. "Disana..." Ucapnya seraya menunjuk kearah tumpukan kertas yang berada diatas mejanya.

"Uhh... Kertas?"

Naruto tertawa geli. "Itulah kekasihku..."

"Kau gila..." Neji merebahkan tubuhnya keatas sofa.

"Ayolah Neji, aku mencintai pekerjaanku sama halnya seperti aku mencintai seorang kekasih..." Ucap Naruto.

"Baiklah tuan workaholic, sepertinya kedatanganku kesini hanya sia-sia..."

"Kau terdengar seakan-akan ingin menjodohkanku dengan seseorang..." Naruto kembali tertawa.

Neji tersenyum. "Bagaimana jika aku mengatakan iya...?"

"A-apa? Kau bercanda...?"

"Kembalilah ke Konoha Naruto, seseorang membutuhkanmu disana..."

Naruto mengerutkan alisnya. "Seseorang? Siapa...?"

"Sasuke..." Sahutnya singkat.

Pupil biru itu membulat sempurna. 'Mungkinkah Neji telah mengetahui semua hal ini...?' Batinnya kaget dalam hati. "Whoa... apa maksudmu Neji? Sasuke itu kekasihmu..." Ucapnya bingung.

Neji tertawa dan kembali menyamankan tubuhnya diatas sofa empuk itu. "Tidak lagi, atau mungkin bisa kukatakan sebetulnya tidak dari dulu...?"

Naruto mengerutkan alisnya. "A-apa maksudmu...?"

Senyuman tipis menghiasi wajah sang Hyuuga. "Sebenarnya aku sudah mengetahui jika Sasuke tidak pernah mencintaiku Naruto, itu semua ia lakukan hanya sebatas permintaan Itachi..."

"Itachi? Yang kau maksud Itachi Uchiha...?"

Neji mengangguk dan merogoh saku celananya. mengambil sebatang rokok dan membakarnya. "Kecelakaan itu membuatku harus menetap didalam rumah sakit selama hampir 3 tahun. Ka–"

"Tunggu Neji..." Potong Naruto. "Aku tidak mengerti. Kecelakaan? Itachi Uchiha? Rumah sakit? Apa maksudmu...?"

Neji meletakan sebatang rokok miliknya kedalam asbak. "Naruto..." Panggilnya. "Kecelakaan yang merenggut nyawa Itachi, juga hampir merenggut nyawaku..."

Pupil biru itu membulat sempurna. Keringat dingin perlahan menetes dari pelipisnya. 'Mungkinkah ini semua berkaitan...?' Batin Naruto dalam hati.

"Fuuuh..." Kepulan asap putih itu menguar ke udara. "Mobil yang dikendarai oleh Itachi mengalami kerusakan, ia kehilangan kendali dan menabrak sebuah toko dimana aku sedang berada didalam sana. Kukira aku akan mati saat itu juga..." Senyuman tipis menghiasi wajah sang Hyuuga.

"Saat aku tersadar, yang kulihat pertama kali adalah ruangan serba putih beserta raut wajah kaku dan dingin. Seperti patung, namun bernyawa..." Neji tertawa. "Lalu, ia meminta maaf dan berkata akan menemaniku. Aku sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa ia meminta maaf. Karena bingung lalu kujawab saja 'baiklah, aku memaafkanmu'..."

"Setiap hari ia mengunjungiku, membawa permen, coklat, dan beberapa makanan ringan lainnya. Ia hampir tidak pernah berbicara denganku. Bisa dikatakan jika ia seperti patung hidup yang duduk di sampingku..." Neji kembali tertawa. "Awalnya aku merasa sangat terganggu karena kedatangan anak itu. tetapi, entah sejak kapan aku mulai menyukai dan menunggu kedatangannya..."

Ia menoleh, menatap lurus kearah Naruto. " Hingga, saat itu aku mengetahui jika ia adalah adik dari seseorang yang membuatku harus menetap dirumah sakit selama 3 tahun, atau mungkin selamanya...?" Neji tersenyum. "kau sudah tahu bukan jika kondisi tubuhku sangat lemah?"

"Neji..."

"Dan ia menemaniku, hanya sebatas tanggung jawab yang ia ambil dari Itachi, Naruto..." lanjutnya lagi.

Sang Hyuuga meletakan batang rokoknya dan bangkit dari atas sofa. "Kembalilah ke Konoha dan temui Sasuke, Naruto. Aku tidak tahan melihatnya kembali seperti mayat hidup setelah kau meninggalkan Konoha..."

seringai tipis menghiasi wajah sang Uzumaki. "Aku sudah tidak memiliki urusan dengannya Neji..."

"Kau masih mencintainya Naruto, begitupula Sasuke. Bertanggung jawablah karena membuatnya jatuh cinta padamu..."

Pupil biru itu membulat sempurna. Seluruh memory bersama Sasuke yang telah ia pendam perlahan memenuhi seluruh pikirannya. Ya, ia memang masih mencintai Sasuke. Seberapa keras ia mencoba, tidak akan ada hasilnya. Menghapus rasa cintanya sama saja seperti mencoba mengingat kembali raut wajah kaku dan dingin itu. Namun sesaat kemudian ia kembali mengambil alih kontrol dirinya. "Itu hanya cerita lama, aku tidak tertarik..."

-DUAGH-

Pukulan itu tepat mengenai rahang sebelah kiri sang Uzumaki. Membuatnya mengeluarkan darah segar dari sudut bibirnya.

"Kau akan kembali ke Konoha bukan Uzumaki Naruto...?" ulang Neji. "aku yakin kau akan kembali..."

Naruto meringis. Mengelap darah segar dari sudut bibirnya. Tidak di pungkiri rasa nyeri dari pukulan sang Hyuuga membuatnya matanya sedikit buram.

"Dan pukulan itu, anggap saja karena kau telah mencuri cinta pertamaku..." Neji tersenyum. melambaikan tangannya seraya berjalan kearah pintu. "Sampai jumpa Uzumaki Naruto, aku harus menghadiri meeting penting..."

Seringai tipis kembali menghiasi wajah sang Uzumaki. "Ck, Berengsek..." Gumamnya pelan. Seraya merebahkan tubuhnya diatas sofa dan tertawa.

[_End FlashBack_]

.

Lengan kekar Naruto kembali mendekap erat sang Uchiha. "Maafkan aku membuatmu menunggu begitu lama. Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu lagi Sasuke..."

Biarkanlah untuk kali ini ia merendahkan harga dirinya. Membalas pelukan sang Uzumaki dan melepas rasa rindu selama 9 tahun yang terpaksa ia pendam jauh didalam hatinya. "Dasar bodoh. Aku memang tidak akan mengijinkanmu untuk meninggalkanku lagi..."

Naruto tersenyum. Kini ia mendapatkan cinta seutuhnya dari sebuah cinta semu yang dahulu pernah ia harapkan. "Aku mencintaimu Sasuke..."

Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu bidang sang Uzumaki. "Aku juga mencintaimu Naruto..."

.

.

.

"Sasuke..." Panggilnya.

"Hn...?"

"Apakah kau memiliki kekasih selama aku meninggalkan Konoha...?" Naruto melirik kearah Sasuke yang terduduk diatas kasur dengan novel miliknya.

"Tidak..." Sahutnya singkat. "Bagaimana denganmu...?"

Ia menggaruk kepalanya nervous. "Uhh... Beberapa..."

Sasuke meletakan novelnya. Merasa sedikit kecewa dengan jawaban seseorang yang kini berstatus sebagai kekasihnya. "Lalu mengapa kau kembali ke Konoha..."

"Karena masalahnya selalu sama..." Sahut Naruto singkat.

"Bertepuk sebelah tangan...?" Goda Sasuke seraya memeluk tubuh Naruto dari belakang.

Seringai tipis menghiasi wajah sang Uzumaki seraya menoleh kearah Sasuke. "Bukan..." Sahutnya singkat.

"Lalu...?"

Ia berbalik dan mendorong tubuh sang Uchiha keatas kasur. "Karena itu bukan kau..." Ucapnya menggoda, membuat wajah sang Uchiha memerah sempurna.

"Dasar dobe bodoh..."

Naruto tertawa dan mendekatkan bibir mereka. "Tetapi, bukankah kau menyukai si bodoh ini...?"

"Hn..." Sahut Sasuke pelan sebelum Naruto membawanya kedalam ciuman yang memabukan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

* * *

Sebenarnya fic ini dibuat untuk merayakan FID (yey ini FID pertama saya di ffn!) Sengaja dibuat dari jauh hari supaya gak kelupaan dan seharusnya ini hanya oneshot tetapi malah jadi multi-chap. Untungnya fic ini selesai pas pada waktunya phew! and finally, i can say HAAAAAAAAAAAPY FID!


End file.
